Sorrow and Love
by juliehugstrees
Summary: After the brutal murder of her family Bella is taken by the Volturi to be a slave to their sick twisted desires. Will Bella fall into the darkness of her new world or will help come in the most unexpected forms? WARNING - Rated M for a reason.
1. To Begin

OK so I had originally planned on not updating this story in FanFiction but have since changed my mind. You can find my story on TWCS at .?sid=1915 or under the pen name exploringplanetearth and title Sorrow. I am uploading the new chapters as well as the revised ones so I would suggest reading all the chapters so that you don't get confused. As you can see I have changed a few things. Anyway please enjoy and let me know what you think. I greatly appreciate all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. You guys rock.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Bella's POV

I was sound asleep in my bed when they came for me. I had just fallen asleep after tossing and turning for hours. There was no warning that impending doom was coming. No "bad feelings" or messages of dire warning. No, they just came. It sounded like a cannon had went off as they came crashing into the house. Quicker than my brain could register I was thrown into the closet by Edward and the door was barricaded closed. Edward, like every night, had been sleeping with me. Well my sleeping and him doing whatever it was he did since he did not sleep. I heard a terrible scream that I knew had to have been Charlie. His scream was one of death. My father was dead. I had no time to register the fact when the whole house went dead silent. There was no sound, nothing. No ticking of the grandfather clock from the hall, no low humming from the central air unit, not even a distant car on the road. Nothing but the rushing sound in my ears as my blood coursed through my veins pushed on by my rapidly beating heart. I started to see stars as I realized I was not breathing. I sucked in the air my lungs so desperately needed and tried to remain calm. Surely Alice had seen them coming and had rallied the rest of the Cullen Family to come to our aide.

The silence was broken by the voice of my angel. "Why have you come here?" he hissed at the unknown stranger.

An eerie child like voice responded, "Now Edward, how could you have possibly thought you could tell a human of our existence and not be punished. You know that laws."

"I did not tell her." Edward replied. "She figured it out on her own with the help of that filthy mutt down at the reservation. If anyone is to blame it's him."

Jacob . . . my best friend since forever, even after my mother moved me away at age six we still remained close and since moving back to Forks we had grown even closer. I was pretty sure he was in love with me. I however did not return the feelings. He was like a brother to me. I could never think of Jacob in a romantic way. I was actually majorly weirded out by his obsession with me. It was border line stalker. Ever since him and the rest of the boys down in La Push had began shifting, his need to be near me had increased. Edward had worried that maybe Jacob had imprinted on me. But those fears were quickly eliminated since I had no such feelings for Jacob. Apparently imprinting works both ways. No, he was just a horny teenage boy.

My thoughts were interrupted by a new voice, "Edward you and your family have been found guilty of violating our greatest law and you now must face the consequences of your actions. We have already executed your family and now your time is upon us." The sound of metal being shredded filled my ears as I listened to them extinguish the life of my love.

"NO!" I screamed and began banging on the closet door. I tried turning the knob put something was keeping it from moving. I backed up as far into my small closet would allow and flung myself at the door. Just as my body would have collided with the door someone opened it. I went flying through the door and crashed upon the floor with the sickening crunch.

"What the fuck is this?" the childlike voice asked. I looked up to see a girl no more than 15 years old. However her innocence of youth was overshadowed by the look of pure evil that resonated out of her bright red eyes. "Oh please Master let my kill it." She asked with glee as she stared down upon my crumpled body.

"No Jane." A voice commanded. I tried to move my body to find out who the voice belonged to but shooting pain radiated through my body as I attempted to shift just my head. Strong hands grasped me and lifted me up my arms. The pain increased and I saw stars as I came face to face with the man who had just murdered my family. His eyes connected with mine and I swear he was looking at my soul. I poured every ounce of hatred in my body into my glare as I stared him down.

"Isabella Swan I presume?" he questioned.

I did not acknowledge his question.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked again, his time with impatience and malice. "I will not repeat myself."

"You just did." I retorted as his hand made contact with the side of my skull. I felt no pain as I was dropped to the floor. My body fell like a rag doll at his feet. He leaned down and grabbed my head by my hair and pulled it up so I was forced to look at him.

"Defy me again and you will suffer pain like no other human has ever endured." He threatened. "You will beg for death when I am finished with you. I highly advise you to start showing respect to your master before you end up dead."

"Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with?" I defiantly asked.

"Because my pet, I have big plans for you." He responded as he stood up and stepped over my broken body. My vision began to fail as I felt myself being lifted off the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Bella's POV

I awoke to find myself curled up the fetal position in a very comfy leather chair. I kept my eyes tightly closed trying to convince myself that it was all a dream and when I open my eyes Edward, my father, and the rest of the Cullens will be alive. I knew deep down that it wasn't true, but some part of my brain hoped that maybe, just maybe it was all a horrid nightmare. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I opened them and looked directly into a pair of scarlet red eyes looking at me with great amusement.

"I was wondering when you would awaken." It was the child who addressed me. "Humans are such fascinating creatures…and delicious."

"JANE!" a voice warned. "You heard the masters. No one is to eat the human."

"But she smells so divine. I do not know how the Cullens managed to be around her so often." Jane responded. "Was she not Edward's singer? Such agony he must have suffered. It is a pity we had to exterminate him. He showed such potential and with his talent he would have been a great addition to the guard."

Tears started falling down my face as Jane mentioned my Edward. My brain had yet to fully process that he and my family were gone forever. I knew now was not the time to acknowledge the pain and I bottled up the emotions and put it on a high shelf in the back of my mind. I went to sit in a more comfortable position and as soon as I started to move my body white hot pain began radiating through my body. I screamed out as the pain kept increasing and filled my every sense.

"JANE WHAT DID YOU DO!" The voice demanded angrily.

"I DID NOTHING FELIX!" She responded. "SHE JUST STARTED SCREAMING!"

"BELLA?" The Felix asked urgently. "Bella? What is it?"

I tried to respond but the pain was just too much. I opened and closed my mouth several times trying to get a sound other than my horrifying scream to escape.

"Bella I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong?" Felix said with what sounded like genuine concern. "Jane get on the phone and inform the masters what has happened. We need to land immediately."

"Why should I?" Jane retorted.

"BECAUSE JANE IF YOU DON'T AND SHE DIES I WILL PERSONALLY INFORM THEM THAT YOU WERE THE ONE TO KILL HER WITH YOUR POWER." Felix shouted angrily.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT. ARO WILL READ YOUR MEMORIES AND KNOW THAT I DID NOTHING. I COULD CARE LESS IF THE HUMAN LIVES OR DIES!" Jane shouted just as angrily.

"Jane." Felix stated with an eerie calm. "All I saw was you talking with her then she was screaming in pain. How do I not know you did not hurt Bella? Now if you value your life I would suggest you get on the phone and get this plane on the ground."

Jane scoffed but did what she was told. She knew that Felix was right. All evidence would point to her if the human were to die in excruciating pain. She quickly pulled out her phone and pushed speed dial. The Masters always flew separate from the guard. They did not like to socialize themselves with those whose sole purpose was to serve them.

"What Jane?" An impatient voice sounded over the small electrical device.

"Master Marcus it is the human." Jane answered.

"What about her and why do I hear screaming in the background?"

"That's just it sir. Bella awoke and started screaming out in pain. I swear I did nothing. Felix says that we need to land immediately." Jane informed Marcus nervously.

Jane suddenly noticed a distinct lack of noise in the plane she was in. She looked over the where Felix was and saw him standing over Bella who had just passed out. Assumable from the immense pain she was feeling.

"She stopped sir." Jane informed her master.

"Yes Jane I heard. Now since she is no longer causing a ruckus I suggest you keep her unconscious until we arrive back in Volterra. She most likely has suffered some extremely physical trauma from her encounter with Aro."

Marcus hung up on Jane and looked towards his brother. "Well my brothers it seems that our little pet may have suffered injuries from her little encounter with Aro."

Aro responded. "Next time she should watch herself before she opens her mouth. I am half tempted to have it sewed shut permanently."

"Now brother I do not think a wise decision." Caius stated. "I tend to skull fuck that shit out of the bitch and I sure you will feel the same in the future."

"Once again you are the voice of reason Caius." Marcus commented. "Just imagine those pretty little lips around your dick. We wouldn't want to deny her the opportunity to suck off the three most powerful men in the world now would we?"

Aro smirked to himself as he imagined Bella Swan on her knees pleasuring him with that gorgeous mouth of hers. Ever since he first laid eyes on Bella he wanted her for his own. Sure he would share him with his brothers, but she would be his. He would own her. When she begged him to spare the life of that pathetic Cullen boy, he was tempted to just kill him and take her then, but he knew plans had to be made. No one must remain the cared for her and would report her missing. I was easy enough to kill off her crazy mother and step-father with a little tampering under the hood of their car. The fiery wreck would leave no evidence of foul play and it will be ruled as an accident. The Swan residence and its inhabitants were the unfortunate victims of an electrical fire. Sure people would talk about how unfortunate is was that Police Chief Swan and his daughter were to die in a house fire the same day that Charlie's ex-wife and new husband died. The Cullens put up an admirable fight, but did they honestly believe they could survive against the might of the Volturi Guard? With their house emptied out and Carlisle's resignation letter sent off to the hospital, no one will be the wiser and assume they just up and left. They were an odd family after all and no one would really miss them. Aro chuckled to himself at his own cleverness. No one existed who cared for Bella Swan.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Bella…"

"Bella…"

"Bella can you hear me? You need to wake up."

"Isabella! You need to stay with me now. Come on Bella I know you can hear me."

"Felix. What should we do?" Jane asked

"I don't know. She needs a human doctor. When we land we have to take her to a hospital." Felix answered.

"What will we tell them? Oh hey there is this young American girl who just got the crap kicked out of her by a vampire who then kidnapped her. Oh and did I mention that she is supposed to be dead. I have a feeling that is not going to go over well. Plus what will the masters say?" Jane asked.

"The masters are 4 hours behind us. We will land and take her to a hospital. We will tell them that she was in a car accident. She is your older sister visiting you while on holiday. You two look so much alike you could pass off as the same person only a few years apart."

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A PATHETIC HUMAN!" Jane shouted with anger.

"Jesus fucking Christ Jane; get a grip and yes you DO look like her. Get over it. You should be grateful to look like such a magnificent creature." Felix responded.

Jane knew she looked like the human; a fact that she knew all too well. Aro made sure to tell her that every day since Bella came to the castle to rescue that pathetic Cullen boy. Aro had fucked the shit out of Jane nearly every day since seeing Bella. Jane knew it was wrong, but she rather liked being a substitute. It made her feel wanted for once. Sure she knew Aro was just using her body for his own twisted pleasure, but Jane would pretend that just for once she was loved by a man.

As soon as the plane landed Felix picked up Bella in his arms and with Jane following quickly exiting the private plane and made their way to the car awaiting them on the tarmac of the private airstrip. Felix jumped into the back still holding Bella in his arms. Jane hopped into the passenger seat and told the driver to take them to the nearest hospital as fast as the car would go. The driver just nodded and speed off, he knew better than to ask questions. While he was himself not a vampire he was aware that his employers were and knew what they were capable. As the Mercedes sped down the winding Italian roads Felix cradled Bella as close to his body as he could without hurting her further. He could not understand his sudden need to watch over her. To make sure she was going to be ok.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

They pulled up to the emergency bay of the hospital and before the car even came to a full stop Felix was out and running into the ER with Bella in his arms. Jane took a second to compose herself and put on a sorrowful, worried face. She entered the ER to see Felix setting Bella on a stretcher. Felix was pushed out of the way and Bella was wheeled through a set of doors, down a hallway and out of sight. An hour later a doctor appeared from the hallway in which Bella disappeared.

"I'm looking for the family of Isabella Volturi." The doctor stated looking around the small waiting room.

"We're her family." Answered Felix as he and Jane stood up, they had decided to put Volturi down as Bella's last name in the paper work seeing as how she would soon become one of them. Now was as good as time as any.

"Can you tell me what happened to her?" Inquired the doctor.

"My sister and I were going to a walk along the country road," Jane quickly answered him. "I never heard the car coming. One minute we are joking and talking and the next she was on the ground screaming in pain. I didn't know what to do. Tears started trailing down her cheeks (my vampires can cry. deal with it) she buried her face in her hands and began sobbing.

Felix picked up the story where Jane had left off. "I heard the screaming from down the road and came running. That is when I found my sisters. I picked up Bella and ran to the car with Jane and brought her here just as soon as I could. Please tell me doctor will she be ok?"

"Well Bella is stable. Her right arm is fractured in two places and she has a severe concussion along with some serious contusions to her face. We ran a couple scans and do not see any brain swelling but would like to keep her here for observations and more scans later. We are still working on her, but I will tell you as soon as you can see her."

"Thank you doctor." Both Felix and Jane responded.

The doctor left down the hallway just as Felix's phone started buzzing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id…it was the masters. Walking into an empty room he knew he was going to need some privacy.

"Yes Master Caius."

"Have you arrived at Volterra?"

"Not exactly sir."

"What do you mean _not exactly_?"

"Well…the human passed out and we could not revive her. She appeared to be injured so I thought she needed to be seen by a human doctor. We are at a hospital outside Rome."

"Felix while I see the wisdom in your words, I believe Aro will not. We will be landing in just over two hours. You have until then to get her to Volterra. You do not want to face Aro if you are late with his prize."

Caius ended the call and Felix jumped into action. He had to get Bella to Volterra and fast. Rome was a good three and half hours from Volterra by car. That is if a human was driving…

"Jane, are you hungry?"

"You fucking bet I am. This hospital is killing me."

"I'm sure our driver would make an appealing snack. Just don't take too long. Have the Mercedes outside the emergency bay doors in five minutes."

Jane didn't need to be told twice as she sprinted at human pace out the doors towards the parking lot. The car was easy enough to find. The driver had parked it in the far corner of the lot away from prying eyes. Perfect Jane thought to herself. No need to lure him into a secluded spot. The private location plus the tinted windows is all the privacy she would need. She dashed across the dark lot thankful the sun had set several hours ago. Jane slipped into the passenger's seat and smiled seductively at the driver.

"Hello there."

"Mistress Jane. What can I do for you?"

"Oh plenty…"

Vernon smiled to himself as Jane moved across the centre console of the car and straddled his lap. He attacked her lips as his hands went immediately to her hips and pushed down grinding her against his very prominent erection. Jane giggled at his eagerness and from what she could feel pressed against her core, he was nicely endowed. Unfortunately Felix had said five minutes. While the female human was of no concern to her, Felix needed her help. She would forever be loyal to him. Felix was the one who was always there. There is she needed help eliminating a newborn army or there just when she needed a hug. Jane put on a tough exterior and she could handle anything. But in truth she was just a scared little girl. She was only 15 when she and her twin Alec were changed. While that had been nearly millennia ago, she still sometimes felt as though she was just 15. When Alec had been executed nearly three centuries ago, Jane had thought she couldn't have lived on. Alec knew the rules, yet he deified the masters and tried to save the pathetic human girl he had fallen in love with. Caius could see that the girl would posses no special gifts once she was changed so it was decided that she would be put to death. Aro was the one to drain the blood from her veins, and then was the one to rip Alec a part limb from limb after Alec had tried to attack Aro. Felix had rushed her out of the room quickly and comforted her for hours as she mourned the loss of her twin brother. Even after all this time the pain was still sharp and stabbed at her dead heart. The sudden presence of Vernon's hands down the front of her pants sliding his short, thick fingers down her folds towards her core brought her back to reality. Shit, she had wasted too much time. Jane quickly latched onto his neck and sank her teeth into the warm flesh of the driver. She was quick and had him drained in a few seconds. Making sure not to miss a single drop of blood she finished him off and exited the car out the driver's side. Popping the truck she lifted the driver's body with ease and placed the body in the trunk to be dealt with later. She jumped into the driver's seat, started the car. Taking off towards where she was to meet Felix she sighed an unnecessary breathe of sexual frustration. If only she had had 10 more minutes…

As soon as Jane was out of sight Felix began putting his plan into action. He entered the doors and started walking a fast human pace down the hallway in the direction they had taken Bella. It was not hard to find her considering it was a small hospital and Bella was the only emergency patient at the current time. Following the hallway around the corner he found several doctors and a handful of nurses working on Bella. They were fussing about doing whatever it is they do. Being a small hospital they were working on Bella not in a separate room, but a curtained off section of the large hallway. Felix knew he had to act fast. Moving at vampire speed he flipped the switch turning off all the light in the area, he scooped Bella up into his arms he was gone towards the emergency bay before anyone knew what was going on. Felix slowed down in an empty corridor and walked to the exit at a human pace. He heard shouting as the lights came back on and the doctors found their patient gone. Mass chaos broke out as Felix exited the building and walked up to the Mercedes Jane had waiting for him. He opened the back door and laid Bella down gently on the back seat and hurried around to the driver's side. Jane had slid over to the passenger's side knowing Felix would want to drive. As soon as the door was closed Felix hit the gas and they were out of there like a bat out of hell. They raced out of town and through the Italian countryside towards Volterra.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Just a warning that I will be switching between first person and third person throughout this story.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Bella's POV

I woke to darkness. I was unsure at first whether my eyes were actually open or not. I moved my head trying to gain some perspective of where I was but all I could see was darkness. My head was throbbing, no correction, my entire body was screaming at me in pain. I tried to lift myself up but only made it less than an inch when I fell back down. Wiggling my body slightly I discovered I was lying in a bed. It was of no use to try and see in the void so I just listened. I heard nothing. The roar of blood rushing through my veins and the sound of my racing heart was deafening in my ears. Suddenly the void was broken by a voice.

"Welcome to the land of the awake. I was wondering how much longer I was going to have to wait for you. I was just contemplating starting while you were unconscious, but I much rather have you aware when we proceed."

I suddenly sensed him hovering over me. I could feel his cold breathe move across my face.

"I have waited a long time for this my dear."

He sat up with his knees on either side of my hips. His hands gently ran from my shoulders down my arms then across my stomach stopping at my breasts which he cupped with both hands and gently kneaded. I became all too aware that I was naked and I was not the only one. I could feel his excitement against my inner thigh. I tried to struggle against him but my body was completely unresponsive. It was like the signal from my brain to my arms and legs was getting lost.

"No…please…don't do this."

"Hush now my dear. I assure you you'll soon find yourself enjoying this just as much as I do."

"NO DON'T! PLEASE!"

"Beg me."

I begged with all I had for him to stop. It only made him more excited and with his excitement the demon can out to play. He picked me up and flipped me around roughly. I screamed out as white hot pain shot through my body.

"NO NO NO NO NO!"

Again I tried to struggle, but nothing would work. His hands grabbed my hips and brought them up so that my ass was in the air with my head lying on the bed. Without any warning he plunged into me. I screamed as he took my virginity in such violence. Pulling out then thrusting back into me again and again I felt myself being torn, ripped, and broken apart. The pain became numbed as my mind isolated itself from reality only to be dragged back in kicking and screaming as he plunged in again. This time his aim was higher and found much more resistant. I screamed out louder and with more pain and horror then I have ever felt in my entire life as he buried himself in my ass pounding even harder than before, my mind somehow managing to detach itself once again. Seconds or minutes or hours or even days passed as he continued to drill into me only stopping to alternate his point of entrance. He finally left me leaving my crumpled body to lie on the bedding that was now soaked in my blood, his fluids, and who knows what else. I tried to move and found that I did have control over my body once again. My legs were useless to me so I dragged myself along the bed grabbing the bed sheets with my hands and pulling my body forward. The pain was so great that my body could not even register it properly. I found what I was looking for; a pillow. Pulling it to my body I curled around it and let myself fall into the bliss that was unconsciousness. I was broken beyond repair and even if I could be fixed I would rather not be. I welcomed death with open arms and I knew that soon my soul would be with that of Edward's as well as Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Demitri's POV

There was nothing I could do but sit and listen to the agonizing screams that came from the room down the hall. Just over two months ago the unconscious Bella had arrived at Volterra and had been taken away by Aro so he could have his fun. And fun did he have. He was a sick, fucked up monster. Once he had finished with her and left her room I entered to find her near death. She was on the bed covered in and lying in her own blood. In all my years I had never seen a sight like the one I found in her room. I could faintly hear her heart beating so I cautiously crossed the room and knelt on the bed over her mangled body. I gently removed her from around the pillow she was clutching and carried her bloodied naked body out of the room bridal style. I exited the room and walked down the hallway towards my room. I knew of no other place to take her. As I made my way down the corridor I encountered others who just stepped aside and looked at the broken girl in my arms. Everyone in Volterra Castle was all too familiar with the consequences of Aro's want. More girls then could be counted had met similar ends like Bella's. The only difference now is that this one will not disappear from the Earth. Once I reached my room I entered my bathroom and laid her in the white porcelain tub. Bella's red blood stood out against the white in a sickening contrast. I filled the tub with hot water and quickly cleaned her blooded body. Once she was cleaned up I lifted her and carried her back into my room and laid her gently upon my bed. I dressed Bella in a simple pair of black yoga pants and black tank top. When I was done I the door opened and I saw Heidi standing there with a human next to her. The man was a doctor; one we had used before on many an occasion. He knew of our kind and wishes to be one day turned. I stepped aside to let them in and reentered the room behind them. The doctor and Heidi began to quickly get to work on Bella. That was two months ago. Bella had gained consciousness on several occasions but had to be sedated as she would scream and thrash about. We were concerned that she would injure herself further. Aro had nearly killed her. Along with the injuries she had received back in Forks she had both legs broken, the other arm broken, a broken pelvis, and internal injuries that Heidi didn't go into detail about. Heidi had never left her side taking care of Bella and making sure her injuries were healing. Heidi had been a nurse during the Franco-Prussian War. That was where she had been turned after shot by a stray bullet during the Battle of Wörth. Left for dead as the soldiers were deemed more important than a nurse when it came to treating wounds. I found her two days after the battle some distance from the battlefield under a tree still alive. She was near death and I make a snap decision and changed her. I don't know why. I get these strange impulses and feelings. I had a feeling about Heidi just as I have a feeling about Bella. I know she was brought her to be a slave for the masters, but I could not help but feel attached to her. Felix spoke earlier about being drawn towards her in a brotherly, protective way and Heidi in a sisterly way. I know I feel more than brotherly towards her, but what exactly I was unsure. I was walking a very dangerous line.

"Demitri?"

"Yes Heidi."

"I am about to revive her. She needs to stay awake this time. We can't keep sedating her. Her injuries are mostly healed and I can't stall the masters any longer. They want her."

"I understand. I will be a minute." Heidi walked back into the room and waited for me. Along with Heidi I had not left her side either. I have vigilantly stood outside her room guarding her. I know it is time to wake her. The masters were getting antsy and we could no longer stall. It was time for Bella to enter her new life.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Bella's POV

I stand here motionless in front of my new "masters;" who were currently droning on and on about what I don't know. Ever since entering the room 20 minutes ago Aro has been speaking at me in what I am assuming is Italian. I don't speak Italian; or any other languages. I am an American teenager. At most I can fake my way through Spanglish. Do they really expect me to understand? What will they do when I don't do what their telling me in Italian? Oh well; what worse could happen. I had already had my entire family murdered, been beaten within a inch of my life, kidnapped to a foreign country, brutally raped and nearly beaten to death (again), and now I was standing in their throne room in front of the three masters with what I can guess is at least 20 vampires completely naked. Yep.

"Do you understand Isabella?"

Oh shit.

"No."

"What do you not understand?"

"Anything you just said. I don't speak Italian. I'm an American. I speak English."

"You had better learn quick then my dear. You are no longer an American. You are a part of the Volturi and as such you will become versed in not only Italian but French, Spanish, and Romanian as well. I was just informing you that you now belong to us. You are the final debt to be paid by the Cullen family for their indiscretion."

"What do you mean final payment? You already killed them!"

"YOU WILL NOT INTERUPT AGAIN! YOU SHALL ONLY SPEAK WHEN GIVEN PREMISSION! YOU ARE A SLAVE AND SHALL ACT AS SUCH!"

He stormed towards me and before I could register his movement his hand collided with my face sending me to the hard marble floor. The side of my face felt on fire as I cradle it with my hand. I knew he could have hit me much, much harder. While I am in pain, it is nothing compared to what he is capable of.

"Jane, take her away. She needs to be taught and prepared. Deliver her to the Mistress."

"Yes master."

"Unharmed Jane."

"Yes master."

Jane grumbled as she lifts me from the ground with ease due to her vampire strength. She is holding my arm too tight; there will be a hand shaped bruise soon. She guides us down the out of the throne room and down the hallway. I am practically running to keep up with her fast strides. We turn left, then right, then right again, then left, then … and I am lost. This castle is a maze. Suddenly another vampire appears at my side.

"Jane it would be faster if you just carried her."

"I refuse to carry her. She is a slave and a human."

"Then allow me. Marcus has just given us a mission and we need to leave immediately."

With that I am suddenly in the male vampire's arms and world is rushing past me. I am used to moving at vampire speed having practically lived with the Cu… them. I cannot bring myself to say their names. We are suddenly in front of a set of wooden doors and I look up at the male vampire who had carried me here. I recognize him from when I had awoken after my "time" with Aro. His name was Demitri.

"Jane, go get the car ready. I will take her inside and join you in a minute."

With that Jane disappeared down the corridor in a blur leaving me alone with Demitri who had set me back upon my feet.

"This is the Mistress's suite. She will teach you all you will need to know to survive here. Pay attention. You life depends upon it. And Bella…"


	9. Chapter 8

Jane's POV

I was glad to rid myself of the task of taking the human to the Mistress. The Mistress is the only person other than the masters who can strike fear into my heart. She was ruthless and pure evil. I have the power to cause pain and suffering beyond your imagination yet I cower like a beaten dog when her name is mentioned. I am not the only one. All of us fear her. There is not one quality about her that stands out as the most fearsome; everything about her screams at you to run in fear and hid in the darkest corner of the world and even then you can never feel safe. I have only seen her once. It was by accident. I was walking the halls of the castle one night when I turned a corner to find her standing in front of an old painting. The painting itself was of no consequence, just some old watercolor of a woman sitting by a lake. She had the most sorrowful look upon her face as she stared at the picture. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her long black hair fell down past her knees and she was taller than most women. Her skin was pale even for a vampress. I was so immersed in her presence that I failed to notice giant vase behind me. Backing up slowly in an effort to avoid the Mistress I bumped into it causing the vase to tumble over with a deafening crash as it shattered. The Mistress was upon me before I could make my escape. She held me up with her hand around my throat. She was much stronger than I and I could feel my marble skin crack under her grasp. Her eyes were black with furry and as she hissed at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I tried to answer but was I could not find my voice in my fear.

"THIS WING OF THE CASTLE IS FORBIDDEN! I SHOULD KILL YOU KNOW FOR DISTURBING ME!"

I had not realized that I had ventured into the forbidden wing of the castle. This is where the masters go when they wished not to be disturbed.

"LEAVE NOW!"

She dropped me and I ran never looking back. Once safely back in my own quarters I dared take a breath of ease. I vowed that would be the last time I ever encountered the Mistress. I was greatly relieved when Demitri offered to take her. I wonder what the mission is that Aro has assigned to us. I ponder this as I make my way to the garage and wait for Demitri by the car. I don't like to drive unless requested to so I am waiting next to Demitri's baby. He loves this car more than anything in the world: a phantom black Audi R8 Spyder. I personally didn't see the appeal. But boys will be boys and apparently this is Iron Man's car. Like I care. I do have to admit that it is fast, but still…a car is a car.

"Hey Jane!"

I look up to see Felix walking towards me with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Felix. Have you seen Demitri? He was supposed to meet me here to go on a mission."

"No I haven't since Aro sent him off to find you."

"He did find me. He offered to take the new slave to the Mistress for me. You know my feelings about her."

"Don't us all. If he took her to the mistress it may be a while. I can think of a few things we can do in the mean time."

Felix gave me what he thought were seductive eyes but actually made him look like a retarded puppy. What the hell. I have time to kill and Felix has always been a decent fuck. Nothing special but he was enthusiastic.

"Alright but we need to make it quick before Demitri gets here and sees us going at it in his car."

"Sounds good to me, fucking you in his car will be payback him cock-blocking me last weekend with the new human secretary. Gianna I think her name is. I don't really remember. Great rack though."

"Oh just shut up and get in the car."

"Yes ma'am"

Felix opened the passenger's side door and slid in. I followed after straddling his waist. Closing the door we began making out. We were short on time so I quickly rid myself of my shirt and started on my bra while Felix got his own clothes off. The space was cramped so my breasts ended up in Felix's face as I shimmied mine and his pants off. Felix took full advantage of my chest and buried his face in deep nipping at the sensitive skin. I let out a rather loud moan as he guided my hips over his giving us both much needed friction. Freeing himself from my chest he latched onto my lips and plunged his tongue into my mouth as far as it would go. I hated when he did this so I pulled back and growled at him.

"Are you trying to lick my stomach lining? Seriously don't do that again."

"Sorry won't happen again."

"Good."

I had to be blunt with Felix or he would just do it again. I remember now why it's been a while since I have slept with him. He requires way too much guidance. Taking the lead I reached between our bodies and grasped his erection pumping a few times to help him along. Another problem of Felix's. Once he was ready I began to lower myself...

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY CAR!"

Busted.

"WHAT THE FUCK JANE? FELIX? SERIOUSLY GUYS!"

I climbed off Felix and with an aggravated huff I exited the car and began pulling my clothes back on. What is it with me not getting being able to get laid?

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! IN MY CAR! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE PICKED ON OF THE OTHER HUNDRED CARS THE VOLTURI OWN?"

"Gods don't get your panties all twisted. It's not like your getting any in this car anyway."

Felix picked the wrong moment to speak up and was rewarded with Demitri's fist connecting with his jaw.

"SHIT. WHAT THE FUCK DEMITRI? IT WAS JUST A JOKE. FUCK WHAT IS YOUR MALFUNCTION?"

Felix shot me a death glare and walked towards his quarters. Ya because it's my entire fault he got punched. He was the one who offered and agreed on it being in Demitri's car. Whatever.

"So where we headed to boss man?"

"Washington State."

Demitri walked away from me towards a Mercedes that was parked next to the Audi. He motioned for me to get in the passenger's side as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Why?"

"There is a gathering happening."

"Gathering of what?"

"Children of the Moon."


	10. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

"This is the Mistress's suite. She will teach you all you will need to know to survive here. Pay attention. You life depends upon it. And Bella…"

Demitri suddenly stopped speaking and stared down the hall from which we had come. His whole body tensed defensively and he positioned himself between me and whatever was coming down the hall. My heart began to race and I listened intensely to hear what Demitri had heard. Nothing. I heard nothing but the sound of my own heart thumping rapidly in my chest. Suddenly a man appeared as if from thin air in front us. I recognized him immediately and hid behind Demitri in fear. It was one of the masters. Marcus I believe his name is.

"Demitri, why has she not been taken to the mistress yet and where is Jane?"

"I was just about to take her in now sir. I told Jane to go ahead and that I would take the human to Mistress. You know how Jane fears her."

"Very true and Jane has good reason to fear the Mistress. I will take her. You and Jane need to get on your way. Aro is not a patient man and seeks answers to the gathering in Washington."

"Yes Master."

Demitri releases his hold on me and begins to walk away. He passed Marcus and headed down the hallway. Marcus returned his attention to me just as Demitri hesitated. He looked back over his shoulder at me and I swear I see regret in his eyes. Regret about what? Not being able to brutally rape me before he left? In a flash he is gone and I am left alone with Marcus.

"Shall we then, you have much to learn from the Mistress."

Marcus opened the wooden doors and stepped aside for me to enter. I peek into the open doors and see nothing but darkness. I look to him with fear in my eyes only to see that he is gone. Suddenly I feel his hands upon my waist guiding me forward.

"Now my pet you must not fear the black. It will soon be your greatest friend."

He pushed me forward walking me through the entryway and into the blackness. As we soon as we passed through the doors closed on their own accord cutting off the stream of light that that open door allowed. Marcus continued to push me forward until my feet connected with something solid in front of me. I nearly tripped over it had it not been for Marcus's hands.

"Careful my pet, you wouldn't want to injure yourself. Now step up."

I took a tentative step up and discovered that I was on a stairwell now. He continues to push me forward so I take another step then another. I continue to climb when I feel the sickening sensation of my foot falling though the air in search of the next step. I must be at the top. Marcus pushes me forward for a few steps then turns me right. We continue this way for a while until he turns me right again. Suddenly stopping he moves me to the side and releases one hand from me. I can feel him reach past my body and hear the click of a door opening. His hand returns to my waist as he pushes me forward once again. Once through the door, it closes behind us. I sense another person in the room as I stand in the darkness. Suddenly a voice sounded in front of me.

"Is this her?"

"Yes."

"I am surprised she survived Aro's "initiation" night."

"It wasn't without a great deal of effort on Demitri and Heidi's side. She would have perished if they had not intervened."

"A wise decision. She is special."

"Special indeed…"

"Very well then we shall start immediately. I take it you will be present during her training."

"Yes and let us begin now."

Marcus releases his grip on me and pushes me forward causing me to kneel on the ground.

"This is the position you will assume at all times unless otherwise instructed. Your head is to hang forward and you eyes will memorize the floor. You will not speak unless given permission and even then it will be short answers to direct questions. You will address Aro, Marcus, and Caius as Master and I am Mistress. Any other male vampire is sir and females are ma'am. You will be called Slave. You no longer exist for yourself so you have no name. You only have what you are; a slave. You will refuse no one what they wish from you. You are here to serve us. We own you and will do with you as we wish. Now that we have the basics out of the way I need to know a few things. I will ask you a question and you will answer. First off how old are you?"

I stay silent. They may force my body to do their bidding but my voice is mine.

"A rebel I see. This is your only warning. Do Not Disobey. You will answer my questions. They are for your own good. I need the information so I know where to begin."

Again I stay silent. I hear the Mistress let an unneeded sign before she grabbed my right arm and yanked me off the floor. Suddenly my body comes in contact with cold steel and my arms and legs are strapped down. I try to fight but I cannot move. Even my head is held down but not by straps but by ice cold hands. By their size I deduct that they belong to Marcus. I listen intently trying to figure out where the Mistress is. I have long given up trying to see. They have no intention of giving me sight and seeing as they can see in the dark just as well as day they must have deemed it unnecessary.

"Since you insist upon being punished I have no choice but to comply. Seeing as we don't want that pretty body of yours damaged we have acquired some new ideas on punishments. While the concepts are far from new they will serve just as well."

Marcus increased his hold on my head tilting it back as far as my neck would allow against the table. Another pair of hands pries my mouth open and inserts a wet rag. I hear the sound of water hitting the bottom of a bucket then filling it up. The bucket is removed but the water continues to run.

"Last change slave."

I refuse to give in and stand as still as a stone. I know what kind of torture they intend to use upon me. It has been in the news in the past few years more times than I can remember. I know the key is to remember that you are not in fact going to drown. I am worth too much for them to kill me. Yet fear still creeps around the edges of my mind as the first wave of water begins to wash over my face. It invades my nose and floods the open spaces in my mouth soaking the rag. I cannot breathe as the water continues its slow crawl over the face. I begin to panic wondering how much water is actually in the bucket. It filled for a long time. Maybe they will kill me. They don't have to breathe. They don't understand that I do. Have they forgotten that humans need air? I try to move my head but Marcus's hold is too great. I'm going to drown. I'm going to die. Will they really kill me? Can I be so lucky? Trying to stifle the panic I begin to embrace the water; willing it to end me quickly. Maybe this time I will be allowed die. My mind is swimming trying to will me to live. No. Not this time. I think of Edward as my mind fades out to darkness…


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry if you guys received a whole bunch of alerts. I reformatted some of the chapters and you know how FanFiction works. Anyway here is Chapter 10. I mislabeled the last.

* * *

Demitri's POV

"This is the Mistress's suite. She will teach you all you will need to know to survive here. Pay attention. You life depends upon it. And Bella…"

I was just about to tell Bella that no matter what the Mistress asked or demanded that she needed to do it. I have no idea what is planned for Bella but the more she cooperates the better her chance to stay alive long enough for me to figure out how to get her out of here. I was interrupted by the sounds of approaching footsteps. It was Marcus. Moving at vampire speed I am sure it startled Bella as she hid behind me. Her face was buried in my clock and I moved my body slightly in front of her blocking Marcus's view still gripping her tightly by the arms.

"Demitri, why has she not been taken to the mistress yet and where is Jane?"

Shit. I knew I had wasted too much time.

"I was just about to take her in now sir. I told Jane to go ahead and that I would take the human to Mistress. You know how Jane fears her."

"Very true and Jane has good reason to fear the Mistress. I will take her. You and Jane need to get on your way. Aro is not a patient man and seeks answers to the gathering in Washington."

"Yes Master."

I answered Marcus trying to keep the anger out of my voice. I did not want to leave her period, let alone in his company. I have heard the stories and the screaming. I know what he likes to do to the slave girls. Reluctantly I let go of Bella and walk away, down the corridor. It takes every bit of strength I have not to grab Bella, and run. She does not deserve this fate. I take one final look, sorrow fills me at the sight of her. There she stands in all her glory, shaking in fear as Marcus stalks towards her. Turning away I race off towards Jane in the garage. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can be back here, to protect her. I just hope I am not too late. As I near the garage, I am greeted with the sounds of heavy breathing, moaning, and grunting. I am not in the mood to deal with anymore ridiculous bullshit. As I get closer to my car I realize what is happening. Son of a bitch! Jane and Felix are going at it in my new car, my phantom black Audi R8 Spyder, that I paid millions for. It is custom made with all the bells and whistles not to mention it's nearly indestructible with all the body armor on it. I just got it about a month ago and have yet to drive it.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY CAR!"

They both stop mid-fuck and begin scrambling off each other. I am going to tear them apart.

"WHAT THE FUCK JANE? FELIX? SERIOUSLY GUYS!"

Jane and Felix both look rather frustrated as they climb out MY car and put their clothes back on. I am going to tear them apart and bury their body parts on separate continents. I wonder how much it would cost to have Felix's dick put on a deep space probe. Fucker wouldn't see it for a good century.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! IN MY CAR! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE PICKED ON OF THE OTHER HUNDRED CARS THE VOLTURI OWN?"

"Gods don't get your panties all twisted. It's not like your getting any in this car anyway."

Why that little fucker. Before he could move I collided my fist with his jaw.

"SHIT. WHAT THE FUCK DEMITRI? IT WAS JUST A JOKE. FUCK WHAT IS YOUR MALFUNCTION?"

I turned to Jane to give her a piece of my mind then quickly decided it wasn't worth the effort. Felix was most likely trying to get back at me for cock blocking him. He knows we are not allowed to touch any of the humans unless the Masters say so. I was just saving his ass. The Gods know he and Jane are going to be the death of me. Jane is eternally 15 and Felix 16. They are youngest of the guard and also the closest. Felix and Jane had always had a close friendship but after Alec was executed they became even closer. Without Felix I am sure Jane would not have survived. I am fucking pissed at both of them but I know it was Felix's idea. He is the ringleader for all their harebrained ideas and half-assed adventures. Jane would follow Felix to the ends of the earth if he asked and Felix would do the same for Jane.

"So where we headed to boss man?"

"Washington State."

I walked past Jane and headed towards the Mercedes that was parked next to the Audi. I motioned for her to get in the passenger's side as I slid into the driver's seat.

"Why?"

"There is a gathering happening."

"Gathering of what?"

"Children of the Moon."

"What the fuck!"

"Aro wants us to go on a little recon mission to find out what is going on."

"But the Children of the Moon reside in mainly Russia? What are they doing in the States?"

"I don't know Jane, but Aro wants to know why. Caius ordered their immediate destruction for violating the treaty but Aro wants to information first. We are to find out what is going on then report back to Aro."

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Jane and I left each other to our own thoughts. The 10 minute drive to the Volturi's private air strip seemed to take forever as I was so consumed in my thoughts. The haunting Images of Bella keep replaying in my mind. The last look she gave me as I walked away nearly broke my cold dead heart. I swear I saw anger and hate in her eyes that I am sure was directed at me. What the fuck am I going to do? Why am I so drawn to this girl? I want to protect her and take her away. I want to love her and worship her like the goddess she is…WAIT! Am I in love with her? Is this why I am so drawn to her? No I can't be, plus it is forbidden for Vampires to love humans. After all that is why Alec was executed. But what if she was no longer human? No I need to stay away from thoughts like that. She belongs to the Masters. I have no say in her future, yet I cannot shake this feeling that she will be one of us and that whatever is waiting for us in Washington will play a significant role in both Bella and I's future. We arrived at the airfield and made out way onto the plane. When abroad the private jet I began the pre-flight while Jane sat in the co-pilot's seat. She usually sat in the main cabin and not up front with me. She must want to talk. Once we got clearance I took off and got us to cruising speed before switching on the autopilot then turned to Jane.

"What is it Jane?"

"I'm sorry."

"Jane…"

"No, listen to me for a minute Demitri. What Felix and I did was wrong. I knew better, yet I let my own stupid teenage horniness affect my judgment. Sometimes I can't help it. Did you know I was changed only three days before my 16th birthday? I am stuck forever at this age with this hormonal body as is Felix. Sometimes I just get overwhelmed. I'm sorry. I will replace your car."

"Jane it's ok. I know you struggle so much with it. I can't begin to imagine what it's been like to be stuck at 16 for a few millennia. I was lucky to be changed after the raging hormones stage was over. But I was still changed young. I was 21 when I was changed and believe me while the hormones are in better check the horniness never went away. It just got worse. I have just learned to control it. And I believe if you and Felix work on it you can too. And I don't mean fucking like rabbits. Find a way to channel that energy into something creative. Get a hobby other then killing and fucking. You don't have to get me a new car, I will just get something different. Just consider that one to be a very late sweet 16 birthday gift."

"Thanks Demitri."

"No worries Jane, no worries"

The rest of our 14 hour flight over the Atlantic was peaceful as Jane and I talked about random shit. I treasured these times when we can just bullshit and not worry about the rest of the world. It's the only thing that keeps us sane. We landed outside Halifax in Nova Scotia to refuel. The Volturi owned a private airstrip so as to avoid unwanted human attention. Usually when traveling to the US and Canada we land at the airfield then travel by car or on foot to our destination. However I was in a hurry so I made the decision to just fly to Washington. Once in Washington we landed at the public strip in Port Angeles. After storing the plane we acquired a car and made our way across the peninsula to La Push.


	12. Chapter 11

**Demitri's POV**

It's funny how quickly life changes. One minute you are confident and in control. Then the Gods decide to remind you that you have no control; that you know nothing. They remind you that they are in control. They have the all power and we are just here to do their wicked bidding. I know not which God or Goddess looks over my kind but today he or she or whatever it is decided to fuck with me and change everything. I don't know what I have done to warrant interference in my life. I feed only when I need to, I obey my masters, I don't go about rampaging and murdering entire villages, I respect the Gods, I respect our Earth, I don't participate in the vulgar acts that my masters do, and I try to live without interfering in the lives of humans. Yet despite my attempt to live a "good" undead life, I find myself in a place I never thought I would be. Like I said, we have no control and sometimes we need to be reminded of our place on this planet. I just wish it was more in the form of an email or text message or even by way of casting runes; any other form of communication other than the very large brown wolf staring me down in the middle of the road.

The drive had been relatively peaceful. The Olympic Peninsula is a beautiful place unlike any other in the world. Tranquil yet dangerous; its moss covered trees entices you to venture in and discover the secrets it holds yet warns that not all secrets are meant to be found. Like the one that suddenly jumped out of the woods and onto the road a hundred yards in front of the car. I slammed on the breaks skidding to halt. Time seemed to stand still as the wolf stared us down. Jane and I remained frozen while scanning the area for any hints that it was not alone. Suddenly the wolf began walking towards the car as Jane and I scrambled to get out of the car. The wolf made no threatening actions as I crouched down ready to attack if need be. Suddenly the wolf disappeared and in its place was a tall, muscular native boy naked as the day he was born. He continued to advance when he suddenly spoke;

"I mean you no harm."

He held up his hands while and kept walking despite Jane's rather loud warning growl.

"Please trust me, when I say that we need each other."

This boy intrigued me. I had to admit that he had balls. I could not sense any others the in the immediate area and I started to get that feeling again. Part of me wanted to trust this boy but my rational side said fucks it and wanted to destroy him. I stood up straight to address him.

"Demitri what are you doing?"

Jane asked in a panicked voice as I began to walk towards the boy.

"Stay back Jane."

The boy and I continued to advance towards one another until we were within arm's reach.

"I am Demitri and this is Jane. We were sent by…"

"…by the Volturi. Yes we know who you are why you where sent. I am sorry to cut you off but we really need to get off the road."

"No, we will leave when I decided to leave. Do you understand that wolfie? I want answers now. How do you know who we are?"

"If you come with me then all your questions will be answered. Now please, come with me. We have to get off the road before someone comes along."

"You mean before a human comes along. Really do you think I would be standing here if I couldn't control my blood lust?"

"Please we really need to go. We need to get back to the reservation."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No it's not that I doubt your control we just have very little time."

"What do you mean very little time? Time for what?"

"Time to save Isabella Swan."

Bella's POV

In many eastern religions they have this idea called Saṃsāra. Saṃsāra is the never ending cycle of life, death, and rebirth. It is believed that everything keeps repeating over and over again. Each cycle brings about new struggles and lesson in which you are to learn from. You keep repeating the same cycle until you learn what you are supposed to. Once you do you basically change levels and the process begins again. This has become my existence. I live a continuous cycle with no end. I have no concept of time anymore. I am lost in the endless darkness that consumes me. I am awakened by the Mistress who bring with her one of the Masters to instruct me in "how to faithfully serve my Masters." My "lessons" as they are called are nothing more than learning how to block off my mind from what is happening to my body while learning not to scream. I have learned that screaming only gets them more excited and cause my "sessions" last longer. At some point I end up passing out from a variety of reasons mostly due to blood loss. Oh did I forget to mention that I am a cow. No literally I am a cow. They feed from me. Literally milk me for my blood. Masters Marcus enjoys cutting my skin on my breasts and feeding from the slits while Caius prefers my neck and Aro goes for my inner thighs. There are times I am glad I am in darkness so I don't have to look at the scars that I am sure now litter my body. Once they are done feeding and doing other repulsive acts with my body the Mistress revives me so that I may eat. It's not really eating; usually three bottles of water and some bread along with some vitamin supplements. Once finished I am allowed to sleep until the next lesson is to be learned.

The Mistress says that I have learned fast to not fight and scream so I will be leaving today to join the other slaves. I am waiting now for them to come retrieve me. I don't know what the others will be like but I am hoping that at the very least I will be able to eat more. I can feel my bones sticking out of my skin with as much weight as I have lost. I was always a petite girl but now I put anorexic runway models to shame. I can hear them opening the door and am suddenly blinded by a piercing white light. I cover the eyes with my hands and shy away from it. The light is coming from the open door and disappears just as quickly as it appeared.

"Sorry about that. I forgot that you have been the in dark this whole time."

I removed my hands and lowered them back to my sides. The voice does not belong to the Masters or the Mistress but I have heard it before. Almost like from a dream.

"My name is Felix. I don't know if you remember me but I brought you here to Volterra with Jane. I am friends with Demitri and Heidi. Anyway I am here to escort you to your new quarters and I also brought you some clothes. Heidi got them so they should fit even though you are a lot skinnier then either of us remember."

Felix handed me the clothes and I immediately began to put them on. I pulled on the shorts and had to roll them several times so they would stay up. The shirt was big too and hung loosely off my body. There were no shoes but I will take what I can get.

"All-righty now that you are decent shall we proceed? Oh and here is a blind fold. Heidi said you might need it. Don't worry I will lead you where we need to go. I know you don't trust me and for good reason but please believe me when I say that I will not harm you. I don't like what the Master's are doing. Most of us don't. I just hope that someday you will see, that not all of us are bad."

"Thank you and please tell Heidi thank you. I think, I remember you from the plane. You kept that girl from, eating, me."

"Ya that was Jane; don't worry about her. She is all bark and no bite. Just try not to be alone with her."

"Ok I will remember that. Will I be seeing you much?"

"Yes you will. The Master's made me your…keeper for a better choice of words. I will make sure you get food and whatever else you need. I will also be the one to escort you to your "appointments" with the Masters. Just remember that I am in charge of you so just tell me if you are too weak to participate. I won't be able to all the time but occasionally I can get you out of a few sessions. Just talk to me and let me know. Ok?"

"Thank you, Felix."

"That's what I'm here for kid."

"How long have I been here Felix?"

"Four months. Two months recovering from your injuries and two months with the Mistress."

Four months. That means it must be the beginning of October now. I missed my birthday. I'm 18 now. I should be enjoying my senior year of high school. I put on the blind fold and felt Felix's cold hand grasp mine. He gently tugged on my arm and led me forward towards the next level of my own personal fucked up Saṃsāra.


	13. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

"Felix can I ask you question?"

"Well you already did but go ahead kid."

"Why me?"

"What do you mean, why you?"

"Why was I chosen to be brought here?"

"That's not really something I can explain."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see kid; I don't really know why you were chosen. The Masters don't make it a habit to explain their actions. They are more doers then explainers."

"Oh ok. I just seems odd to me that they would choose me when they could have someone much prettier and better than me."

"Hey now don't talk like that. You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen enter this dungeon of Darkness"

"Ya maybe before, I was beautiful, but now I am nothing but a monster who would make small children scream and run away in terror."

"Stop it kid and I mean it. You were beautiful then and you are more beautiful now."

"It's just hard Felix. I don't know how much longer I can last."

"I know kid, I know. Well I have to get going and do some stuff but I'll be by later ok."

"Ok Felix. Hey can you see if Heidi will come by later too?"

"I will try but I think she is still away on her mission. She isn't due back for a few days."

"Oh."

"Hey don't be so glum. I may not have her looks but I am the smarter one."

"Ya right! She so has you beat."

"Your just saying that because you're a girl."

"That's right and girls always stick together."

"Hum I see how it is."

"Don't worry Felix you will always be my love crumpet."

"Oh yay I have been reduced to the status of tea snacks."

"You know I love you."

"I love you too kid but now I really do have to go."

"Hey be safe. Come back to me."

"Every time."

Felix left in a blur of color and I am once again alone. I pick myself up off the floor where Felix and I had been sitting and make my way over to my bed. Sleeping peacefully atop the bed is my baby boy; Binx. Heidi said that I needed companionship for when they were away so she got me a cat. Binx is black with white just under his chin. He is a bit of a grouch but loves to sit on your lap. I climb up and curl my own body around him and begin to pet his soft fur. He does not wake up but an echoing purr starts up that reverberates around the room. It's moments like this that I feel at peace; just me and my baby.

It's the middle of January now and life has once again gained a routine. Every few days Felix will arrive to administer a sedative that knocks me out before he takes me to see the Masters. This is to ensure that I don't attempt to escape. I wouldn't last two minutes alone in these halls let alone escape. Once Felix has brought me to the "playroom" I usually wake to find myself in the company of at least one of the Masters. Sometimes they like to play with me together or get impatient and start early. Once done Felix and Heidi take me back to my room and tend to my new wounds. I am always unconscious or so out of it that they don't bother sedating me. Scares crisscross their way across my body as a constant reminder that I am nothing but property in which they can do with as they please. The old scars have healed leaving white lines behind in memoriam, while new angry pink ones rise above the old to scream at me that I am useless and nothing but a vessel to be used. Heidi tries her best to make better but without proper medical supplies there is not much she can do to prevent the scares.

Heidi and Felix have become my only light in this dark world besides my baby Binx. I was hesitant to trust them at first but both have shown such kindness to me. They have become like a brother and sister to me. They bring me food and clothing. They really care for me. They try to visit as often as they can but they have their own duties they must perform and sometimes it will be several days between visits. Heidi once brought me a scarf from one of her missions. It is a beautiful blue grey color and is made of a very soft woven cloth with tiny knotted tassels on the ends. It is the kind that I can drape over my head and around my shoulders several times. I wear it every day to cover my head, since the masters decided my hair was unnecessary. Well I do have hair but Aro decided that it was a bother for it to be long so, they had it buzzed. Well at least they can't pull it anymore. Caius was disappoint at first since he loved to drag me around by it but has since found that he can better grip my head when he, as he so eloquently loves to call it, skull fuck me. I imagine to the outside world I would look like a cancer patient with my lack of hair and emaciated appearance. Felix tells me I am beautiful, but I know he is just trying to be nice. He and Heidi try to get me what I need to survive but in the end, though know they fear it is not enough. I know they try to hide it but I see the way they look at me when they think I'm not looking.

They know what is happening to me physically but not mentally. I keep that to myself. I feel myself slipping away slowly. Each session sends me hurtling further and further into the darkness. During the sessions I end up blacking out as my mind races to protect itself from the twisted horror the Masters seem to thrive in. Maybe blackout isn't the right word; it's more like my mind runs away to a safe place. It takes me back to the forests of Washington. It's always foggy and I cannot see more than ten feet in front of me. I used to be happy there but lately it's changed. The woods have become…I don't know how to describe it. It's like they are hiding something; something just beyond my comprehension. It has also gotten harder and harder to come back. I used to awaken safely back in my room with Heidi and Felix with little effort, but now I have to fight my way back. Every session locks me further and further into the recesses of my mind. Sometimes it is hours before Felix and Heidi are able to revive me. Heidi thinks it due to my weakened state but I know better. I don't tell them the real reason. They already worry enough about me without adding mentally disturbed to the list. I don't know what frightens me more; the terror world of the masters or the labyrinth of my mind…

"You know thinking too hard will cause wrinkles."

I jumped out of my skin at the voice and Binks hisses his displeasure at being awaken so rudely. I look up to find my favorite female vampire looking back at me.

"Heidi!"

"Hey doll."

"Felix said you wouldn't be back for a few days."

"Ya, well I got called back early."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over. I just wanted to stop by real quick and say hi before meeting with the Master's. I needed to see your beautiful face, before I went off to those fuckers."

"Thanks Heidi. I have missed you."

"I missed you too, love. I'll be back after my meeting."

"Bye."

She looked down upon me and I gave her a weak smile. She had such a sadden look upon her face. She stood up and walked across my room. She gave me one last sad smile before disappearing out my door. She is worried about something. Felix seemed like he was hiding something earlier. The energy around Volterra feels super charged. It's as if impending doom is knocking on the front gates and demanding I be turned over. I just wonder which foe will find me first. I fear it is the one in my head that will win the war for my soul.


	14. Chapter 13

Heidi's POV

It will be a year tomorrow. A year since Bella came to us. It is hard to imagine that so much time has passed. The fact the Bella has survived this long is a mystery. Before her no slave has ever lived longer than a month. If they are not killed by the Masters then they find a way to commit suicide. Bella's ability to block out her mind is what has kept her alive. However this has become more of a curse then blessing as of late. When we bring her back it takes longer and longer for her to return to consciousness and even longer for her to return to herself. Felix is scared and so am I. We don't know what to do anymore. The Masters ease up on her when they get a new toy but they always go back to Bella after the new one dies. Always back to Bella. There is some magnetic quality about her that attracts people to her. I know that Felix and I felt it when we first saw her and I am sure Demitri and Jane felt it too.

Demitri and Jane.

I miss them terribly. Not a day goes by that I do not think of them. They were sent on a mission and never returned. The last anyone hear from them was shortly after they had landed in the Americas. Afton and Renata were sent out to find them and when they returned they brought the grave news that Demitri and Jane were dead. I don't know all the details, but I do know that it is suspected that they were killed by Children of the Moon. That is why they were sent on the mission was to find out why a group had gathered in Washington State. An all out war broke out against the Children and has been raging for the past five months. The Masters want vengeance. Demitri and Jane were their favorites and those who destroyed them will be found and punished. Tension is ever present in the castle these days. Five months and the culprits have yet to be found. Bands of vampires have scoured across Europe looking for the guilty ones but none have been found. All that have been caught have been brought before Aro and after reading them Aro has found them to be innocent. Despite innocence the Children have been killed in a fit of rage by Aro. Aro has nearly completely lost it. When not reading werewolves or playing with Bella he sits in his throne mutter incoherently. Jane's name is usually the only sane word. Volterra is falling apart. Marcus and Caius are trying to hold strong but the pressures are just too much.

I am currently on my way to retrieve Bella. The Masters have requested her presence in the throne room. Something is brewing and I know no good will come if it. I reach her room but I do not enter. I pause and rest my head against the heavy wooden door. I hear her speaking. Felix must be in there with her.

"Please tell me."

"I can't kid."

"Please. I just want to know. I can feel that something is wrong. You and Heidi seem to tense. You are always on edge."

I could tell they had been at this for a while. Bella sounded desperate and Felix sounded like he was close to giving in. I better go in and save him. I open the door to find them both sitting in the floor beside the bed. They are facing each other on the rug and Binx is sprawled out between them sound asleep. I swear that cat could sleep though a nuclear war. Bella looks up at me with a smile.

"Heidi! I have missed you." She rises quickly and gives me a hug. I return the gesture and sit down with her creating and triangle around Binx's body.

"I missed you too Doll."

"Where have you been?"

"Germany."

"Wow, I have always wanted to go there. How was it?"

"It was good."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to the Hercynian Forest."

"Where is that?"

"The forest is located in southern Germany and is amazingly beautiful."

"It sounds mysterious."

"Oh, it is Doll. There are ancient legends that say unicorns live there."

"Oh whatever Heidi, everyone knows unicorns are not real. They are just a legend."

"Believe what you will but remember that Vampires are legends too."

She scoffed at me and I couldn't help but smile, I know I needed to get her to the throne room soon. The Masters are not patient.

"Unfortunately this is not just a social call. The Masters request your presence, in the throne room."

"Do you know why?" Felix asked me while pulling Bella into his lap.

"No. Marcus just told me to have her there as quickly as possible."

I gave him quick look telling him to shut the fuck up. The last thing I need is for Bella to start questioning me. I truly don't know why they want her. Bella looks scared sitting in Felix's lap.

"I will be with you the whole time Bella. Now we need to hurry. They are expecting you."

She stood and faced me.

"I trust you Heidi."

I wish I trusted myself. I have no idea what I am leading her into. I let out a quick sigh and take her soft, warm hand in my stone cold one. Felix rises and quickly follows up as I lead up out the door and down the corridor. It takes us about 10 minutes to walk the halls to the throne room. Yes I could have carried her here at vampire speed, but honesty I am stalling. I look down at her young face and give her a reassuring smile before opening the grand doors.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N:

This is a long ass author's note but oh well. First off sorry this took so long. Life has been acting up and getting in the way. So I totally saw Eclipse with my Beta and LOVED it. There were some things that were off but overall I thought they did a really good job. The fight scene was epic!

Thank you to everyone who has sent me all the awesome reviews. You guys literally make my day when you write them. You give me the inspiration to keep writing and are the best readers.

The new banner is thanks to mkystich. Check out her stories Cherry Valley, Frozen in Time, Closer, and White Christmas.

Standing in front of the grand doors of the throne room the two vampires and one human looked at each other with hesitant eyes. None of them knew what lay beyond but all knew that whatever it was would not be good and would change them all. Heidi tried to give Bella a reassuring smile but it came out more as a grimace. She took a hold of the door handles and with a sigh of defeat she pushed the doors open.

"Heidi. How nice of you to finally join us. I see that you have brought slave with you."

Aro spoke with an eerie calm and sense of politeness. It was all a game Aro played when guests were present. He wanted to be seen as a ruthless tyrant yet still in possession of civility.

"Yes Master I have brought her as requested."

Aro turned his attention back to his quests and resumed his conversation. Bella observed that they seemed rather pleased and kept glancing at her. She moved herself ever so slightly so as to put both Felix and Heidi in front of her yet allowing her to watch the scene before her. They were speaking in a foreign language. It was familiar. Bella recognized it as Romanian. The Masters had decreed that she was to learn the language along with others but decided against it later on. Bella suspected it was so that they could communicate without her knowing what was going on. Not that she ever know what was happening to her anyway. She was always a go with the flow kind girl but this took it to a whole new level.

"SLAVE!"

Aro's sudden outburst brought Bella out of her thoughts and back to the present.

"I TOLD YOU TO COME HERE!"

Bella quickly ran past Felix and Heidi and across the room to the waiting Master. Kneeling before Aro she hung her head and fixed her eyes upon the intricate tiles of the marble floor.

"Slave I would like you to meet the brothers of Vladimir and Stefan from Romania. They have traveled all the way here just to see you. Now greet them."

Bella crawled in her knees head still bent until she reached the first set of shoes. They were black leather shoes that screamed expensive. Bella hunched over her body to grovel further before the owner of the shoes. Unfortunately she leaned too far forward too quickly and fell forward causing her head to come into contact with the tops of the fine Italian leather shoes. Once her head made contact the shoes suddenly moved throwing her off balance causing her forehead to collide with the floor. The shoe suddenly reappeared and made contact with the side of her head. Bella's head snapped to the side and her whole body slide across the floor until it was stopped by a second set of shoes. These shoes were different. They too were black but where much simpler and…common. They were a pair of everyday black Doc Martens. Bella tried to move away but couldn't find the strength to lift her head. Creases appeared in the shoes as the feet inside them twisted and lift to allow their owner to squat down next to her body. A cool hand across her cheek and in coordination with the other lifted Bella's now throbbing head. Bella looked up to see a pair of red eyes. She had expected them to be menacing, but they held no malice. They looked at her with pity and sadness.

"I swear to the Gods that if she wasn't such a good fuck I would have drained her long ago."

Aro's harsh voice echoed through the room followed by the sound of echoing laughter.

"So Vladimir does she meet you expectations?"

Without looking away the owner of the plain shoes and sad eyes spoke to Aro.

"She has so many fucking scars. Did she get in a fight with a hedge trimmer?"

"Yes well she was a wild one. She needed to be broken."

It was a lie. Aro, Caius, and Marcus just liked to feed off her body and watch as a knife would slide through her delicate skin. But they didn't want to appear to be too barbaric so what was a little white lie. Plus it made her more sellable as a broken fighter.

"I see. Well she is just as you said."

"Very good then…what do you think Stefan?"

"She is for my brother but I will say that she will pay for her indiscretion with my shoes. That little bitch scuffed them up."

"She has trained with the Mistress so I assure that she is fully ready for whatever you wish."

"The Mistress you say. Well then she is even better."

Aro proceeded to tell Stefan just exactly how well trained and in what aspects. This however was unheard by Bella as she stared into the sad eyes. They held so much promise. Would he save her? A hush whisper met her delicate ears.

"I am here to take you away."

Was she hallucinating?

"What do you mean? I belong to the Masters."

"No. You belong to me now. Marcus has a tendency to brag about his slaves and once I heard of you I had to take you from him. I know how they treat slaves here."

"What do you want with me?"

"I am taking you back to Romania with me and my brother. You will live out the remainder of your life with me. You will live how you were meant to live."

Bella could feel the tears as they rained down her face. Was this real? He was taking her away. Her nightmare was over. For the first time in a year a smile broke across Bella's face. The sad eyes returned her smile with one even bigger. It didn't reach his sad eyes but that was ok. Bella knew she was going to be ok. Vladimir lifted her from the cold floor and held her fragile body against his. She clung to him with all the strength she had in body. There was no way she was letting go. Bella felt Vladimir shift his body and she looked to see what he was reacting to. Standing not two feet from them was Stefan.

"Well brother she seems to have taken to you."

"Yes Stefan she has. Is it all settled them?"

"Yes. All we need is you final approval."

Vladimir looked down upon the saddened girl he was holding and smiled. Everything was in place.

"Vladimir I do believe that she is everything I have promised and more."

Aro was slightly panicked that the brother were going to back out of their deal. The Volturi needed Budapest. It was strategic in the battle against the Children.

"Perhaps a trial run would help you make the deal final."

Aro knew the addicting power Bella had. Once Vladimir got a taste he wouldn't be able to resist.

Vladimir and Stefan both looked down at Bella and smiled.

"I couldn't agree more Aro. I am in the need of a good fuck anyway."

With those words Bella was suddenly pulled away Vladimir and was being held by Stefan. Confusion took over her mind as she tried to get back to Vladimir. He was her savior. She had to stay with him.

"Well brother it seems that she wants you. The little whore just can't get enough of you. Would you like to do the honors?"

Stefan's words cut through the air as he let Bella go. Bella stumbled forward coming to a stop between the two brothers. What did he mean "do the honors?" What was going on? Vladimir was suddenly in front on her his hands gripping her upper arms tightly.

"Now, now little one; you are mine now. I need to make sure the goods are…well good. I only take the highest quality into my service."

Realization was evident upon Bella's face as Vladimir shoved her to the floor. Bella looked up at Heidi and Felix and saw the desperation upon their faces. They were trying to get to her but were being held back. It was over. This was the end. There was no coming back. With a final glance the two people who had been her refuge she closed her eyes and let the darkness take over.

Heidi knew they had lost her. She was gone and there was not getting her back. She and Felix were forced to watch as Vladimir pounced in her like she was his prey. He took her there on the floor of the throne room with little regard to the audience watching. It more than likely spurred him on. Vladimir was a bit of a show off. Once done he stood over Bella's unconscious body and shook hands with Aro. The deal was done. Bella was his. Stefan waved over a pair of young women who quickly picked up Bella's depleted body and carried it from the room.

Heidi and Felix were taken out of the throne room as Aro and the Brothers finished their business. Caius followed them out and continued with them down the corridors until they reached a small concrete room.

"You two have severely disappointed me. I knew you had become attached to the slave but I did not realize it had gotten out of hand. You are two valuable to destroy thus you will be punished. I will ensure that you will NEVER betray me or the Volturi EVER again. 30 seconds in the chamber. Choose either together or separate."

Felix looked at Heidi and saw the terror in her eyes. She had never been in the chamber before. She wouldn't make it alone. The chamber was a circular concrete room that was air tight with no means of escape except through a small door that was locked. Once inside the room acted like a giant oven. Reaching extreme heat the made you feel like you were on fire. It was effective punishment.

"Together."

"That is your decision. Put them in for 60 seconds."

"NO YOU SAID 30!"

"30 each Felix and for your little outburst I believe an extra 10 are in order."

Heidi and Felix were shoved into the room together and the door was sealed. Heidi was in hysterics.

"Heidi, just remember that it's not real. You will not really be on fire. It will just feel like it. You will be fine. Its only 70 seconds. You can do it. We can do it together; you and me."

The room began to warm rapidly. They had to keep their wits about them. It wasn't real. Felix kept chanting his mantra out loud to Heidi when he felt the sudden extreme heat and suddenly the small space was occupied by unearthly screams.

Heidi began to come too when she noticed Felix next to her. She reached out and took his hand in hers. He looked at her and gave a weak smile. He was afraid he would have lost her.

"I hate to spoil your special moment but we don't have much time."

The two suddenly snapped up their heads and came face to face with a young girl neither had ever seen before. Felix jumped into a crouch and pulled Heidi behind him.

"Who are you? I have never seen you around before."

"Oh Felix; you have seen me many a time around this castle. You just weren't looking right."

"What do you mean?"

"You were the one who brought me here after all. A poor lost soul to keep another lost soul company."

"Stop with the run around! Who are you?"

"I am your hope."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"You know me as Binx."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Binx is a cat."

"Not a cat. I am a shape shifter. Much like my friends back in Washington."

"Again I ask what the fuck are you talking about who are you?"

My name is Angela. I was a friend of Bella's. I am here to help Demitri rescue Bella and bring down the Volturi."

"Flaw in your plan there kitty, Demitri's dead. The stupid bastard went and got himself killed."

"Really Felix, I would have thought you of all people would have more faith in me."

The words came from the corner of the room where a man appeared from the shadows. He pulled back the hood of his long black cloak to reveal his face.

"Demitri…."


	16. Chapter 15

**Demitri's POV**

"FUCKING DAMN IT PAUL! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT! THIS IS HOW IT IS, GET USED TO IT OR YOU CAN LEAVE! THOSE ARE YOUR CHOICES! YOU REPEATEDLY MAKE UNFOUNDED ACCUSATIONS AND FUCKING ASSASSINATION ATTEMPTS! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM AND DON'T EVEN GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT LINE OF HOW IT'S "_JUST A FUCKING FEELING_." YOU ARE SO FULL OF SHIT…."

Jacob's alpha voice echoed through the halls of the small house and I am sure could be heard in every corner of La Push if not the entire state of Washington. Paul's obvious dislike of me has been evident for the past three months I have been here. He has tried to rip off my head on more than one occasion. Jane and I had been in yet another meeting with Jacob and Sam when Paul burst in claiming he had irrefutable proof that I had killed a human in Port Townsend and dumped the body in the woods. This had been is fifteenth attempt at laying blame for a murder in me. This time the poor soul had been the unfortunate victim of a bear attack. The Peninsula was a wild and dangerous place. Sure the towns were picturesque and relatively peaceful; they were nothing more than islands of civilization in the great sea that was the Olympic National Park. There are things in the mountains that man was not supposed to encounter. Bears being one of them and another being the Quileute wolves like the one who was exiting the house and making his way down the porch steps and towards me. Jacob was a force to be reckoned with. The kid was only 18 and was by far one of the most fucking intimidating people I have ever met. The boy stood at seven feet and was nothing but pure muscle and raw power. He had originally been Beta to Sam but had opted to be Beta to Sam who was Alpha. Sam was the first to phase so had been the Alpha as each of the boys phased. When Jacob phased Sam had offered him the position seeing as Jacob was the rightful heir being the direct descended of some great chief. I am not sure the entire story. Just that Jacob had declined the power. That is until the murder of Chief Swan and the kidnapping of his only daughter.

"Demitri I don't know what to say. I just don't know how to get through to him. Once again I apologize for his behavior."

Jacob's sincerity was plainly written across his face.

"It's not your fault Jacob. I have tried again and again to make peace with him but he just won't budge. Do you know where he went?"

"Ya he said something about Jane before he took off out the back door."

For all of Paul's hate of me he could never say it was because of what I am. To condemn me for being a vampire would make him a hypocrite and piss off the one person who ever sees him in a positive light, Jane. He had imprinted on Jane the moment Jacob had escorted us onto the La Push reservation. I had heard rumors of imprinting and soul mates but had never taken it seriously until recently. Seeing Jane and Paul make eye contact for the first time made me rethink my position on the issue. The way those two just stared at each other. It was like the entire world stopped for them and only they existed. Then I meet Jacob's imprint and saw how they could not survive without each other they were so in love. Jacob and Angela Black helped me to realize that my feelings for Bella are so much more then attraction and protectiveness. Bella was my soul mate. Being away from her is killing me inside. I need to see her and touch her and love her. The ache for her is physical. I feel it night and day. What kills me even more is that I know what is happening to her. It takes everything in me not to jump on a plane and storm the Volterra Castle and rescue her. I know I need a plan. I need help and if I act upon my impulses I will just succeed only in killing myself. It is Bella that keeps me going and gives me the drive to put up with Paul's shit. Hopefully Jane will calm him down. I need to not worry about it. Jacob and Sam are waiting for me. Apparently, Angela has an idea on how we can get a spy inside the castle walls.

I walked up the porch steps following Jacob's massive form through the front door and into the moderately built house. The house was most definitely new as it lacked the classic details of older houses but it did have a homely feel. This house was Angela's pride and she made it her own. She and Jacob had married just after Jacob's graduation and the house was a gift to them from the tribal elders. Following Jacob down the hallway towards the kitchen it was obvious that the house was modified; taller ceilings and wider halls. A house built for a giant. We enter the kitchen and find Sam and Angela sitting at the large table in the dining area adjacent to the kitchen.

"Demitri I don't know what to say…"

"Sam…don't…please. It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault but Paul's. He is the one who won't quit this shit and just talk with me. Jacob you too, I don't want any more apologies, this is entirely Paul's issue. Now let's forget that fucker and get down to business. Sorry about my language Angela."

"No worries Demitri. When you live with the animals, you hear everything at least twice."

"Very true Ang, very true. Now what is this awe-inspiring plan you have that Jacob won't shut up about?"

"We need a spy on the inside. We need someone who we can trust and won't draw the attention, someone who no one will ever look twice at. I think I may have found that person."

"Who Ang?"

"Me."

"What?"

"Me. I will be your guy on the inside."

"Ang I don't follow you. You wouldn't make it within a mile of the city walls. No offense, but you smell to high heaven of wet dog and you are an attractive women who has nice smelling blood. You are a walking target."

"In human form yes. But I will not be in human form."

"But you're not a wolf Ang."

"No I'm not a wolf, but I do posses the ability to shape shift. As you know me being a witch allows me to scry which allowed me to foresee your arrival and to keep an eye on Bella. Well another bonus is that I can shift into a cat."

"What?"

"A black cat to be exact, well not completely black I do have some white markings on me. Oh and for some reason I am a male cat. Don't ask me why, it's just the way it is."

"How long have you been able to do this?"

"Ever since I embraced my true self and opened to be who it is I am meant to be."

Angela had been raised under the household of a strict Conservative Baptist Minister. No hocus pocus under his roof. He did everything to squash Ang's natural abilities. Witchcraft was the devil and evil in carnet. He believed that he had to save his daughter's soul by any means necessary and those means included starvation and horrid beatings. When Ang told me about her childhood and her father I just about went to Forks and killed him for harming such a gentle creature like Ang. Jacob said that when Ang told him he went out and proceeded to beat the shit out if her father's prized 1965 Mustang. The car was his pride and he had given all the love he should have given to Ang to that car. Ang's father kept her under lock and key and even though she had graduated High school and was an adult, he thought he owned her. One night her father decided to finally beat the witch out of her and was not going to stop until he did. Jacob, being her imprint, felt her agony and went to her rescue. Sam was there to assist but he told me that it was all Jacob. Sam said that when they arrived they could her screams before they even got out of the car. He said that Jacob went all night in shining armor and broke though the front door and stormed in to save the day. Her father was too stunned to realize what was going in until Jacob had Ang in his arms and was carrying her out of the house. It was then that her father pulled a gun and started waving it around as Jacob and Ang. Ang passed out from the trauma to her fragile body and form everything that was happening around her. The police ended up being called and Ang was taken to the hospital while her father went to jail. His charges were originally just pertaining to his waving a gun around and for the fact that he didn't have a permit for the damn thing. But after Ang gave a statement about how he had been abusing her and a search of the house found all kinds of torture devices, Ang's father was sent to jail for a very long time. Chief Swan and Bella had taken Ang in while she recovered from her injuries and during the trial. When it was all over Ang and Jacob got married and Ang moved down to the reservation and began to learn more about who she was. She found out that her grandmother had been a witch and her mother was most likely one too. Unfortunately she would never be able to ask her mother, seeing as how her mother had died when Ang was little. Everyone had been told she died on pneumonia but now the assumption is that her father had killed her. Most likely in an attempt to save her dammed soul. Ang is one powerful witch and her abilities are astounding. I shouldn't be surprised that she can shape shift. Her plan was brilliant. It would work perfectly. The only issue was how to get her into the castle.


	17. Chapter 16

Jane's POV

I have discovered heaven. My bliss. My place of peace. My home. Standing here wrapped up in the arms of my soul mate under the warm Pacific sun I have never known such peace. I hear birds in the distance calling to one another as the gentle breeze rustles though the tree tops of the towering pines. The large meadow we are in is overpowered with the smell of wild daisies. They are literally everywhere and consume me senses. I have never been a girly girl who gushes of things like flowers, but I have recently found a feeling of affection for them ever since Paul brought me here. I take a large unneeded breathe knowing that I must break our peace. Paul had done it again. He challenged Demitri and basically attempted to get him killed. Enough was enough and I am angry, yet I am having a very hard time being mad at him.

"Paul we need to talk."

His arms held me even closer to his overheated body in response to my words. He didn't want our moment to end anymore that I did.

"Paul…"

His chest expands and collapses under my cheek as he takes a deep breath in and out. I can hear his heart pick up in its steady rhythm. He knows he's in deep shit.

"Janie. I don't know what to say to you."

"Well you can start with an explanation."

"What do you want me to explain? How I am just trying to protect you from him?"

"From who?"

"Who do you think?"

I took a step back detangling myself from his arms. Placing my hands on my hips I stared him down. I know what his answer was going to be and I am beyond pissed.

"Demitri? Are you serious Paul? I have known Demitri for my entire undead life. I trust him completely. What is it that you have against him?"

"That is exactly my point Jane."

"Fuck Paul, I don't understand."

"Forget it Jane. I'm not arguing with you."

"I'm not trying to argue. I am trying to understand. This is the fifteenth time you have tried to lay blame on Demitri for an animal attack in the Peninsula. Just make me understand Paul. It's not even like the murders were even murders. They were very clearly animal attacks with no traces of supernatural intervention."

"I know they were animal attacks Jane. I just want him dead. I don't care how or why. His existence needs to end."

"Paul, why are you doing this? Demitri is my friend he has been the only one who has ever cared about me. He has been there for me. All the fucked up shit I have been through he has been there for me. He was there every time Aro used me and promised me the world then threw me out like yesterday's garbage. He picked up the pieces and put me back together time and time again. He stood by me as I became a cold hearted bitch who cared for nothing and no one but me. If it weren't for him I would not be here today. I would not have you!"

"That is just it Jane! You say he was there for you and watched over you but he didn't protect you!"

"Protect me from what Paul!"

"FROM ARO!"

"What are talking about?"

"Why did he allow Aro to use you? Why did he just stand by and let it happen! What didn't he stop him or take you away?"

"Paul you don't understand…"

"Like shit I don't!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PAUL! You don't know jack shit about what it was like to live in Volterra under the tyranny of the three Masters! I shared with you my past because I love you and trust you. I don't want any secrets or hidden lives. I told you everything! Shit that even Demitri doesn't know and will never be told to anyone other than you."

"Jane…"

"No Paul. You need to get it through your thick head, I had to survive anyway I could. Even If that meant being Aro's little whore, then that is what I did. I did as I was told and never asked questions. It was all I knew. Demitri was my refuge in the storm. He was my solid ground that was always stable and would always be there. Now get over this bullshit of trying to kill him! He is the second most important person in my life. You need to respect that."

"Fuck Jane, what do you want me to do? I understand that he is a part of you but all my instincts are yelling at me that he is bad. My instincts have never been wrong and I always follow them and right now they are saying that Demitri needs to die. If you can't understand that then I guess we are at an impasse."

"Paul, please don't do this."

"You have left me no choice Jane."

"Paul…your breaking my heart."

Without a second glance he turns and walks back towards the house. I have forgotten that we were only about 100 yards from the back porch of Ang and Jacob's house. Everyone probably just heard our entire fight. I can't find it in me to care. I sink to the ground allowing the cold rain to soak into my clothes. The warm sun vanished a while ago, leaving the world cold and dark once again. I thought he loved me. He is my soul mate, how can he just leave like that? My whole body aches and hurts more than I can stand. The world is going dark around me. I hear voices and shouting. The darkness is coming. Just as it takes me I feel someone kneeling next to me trying to talk to me.

"Jane? Come on dear you need to stay with me. Jane! Don't disappear on me."

I know that voice. The voice has called to me before. It has always been my life preserver bringing me back to shore. Not this time though. The darkness is too heavy; the current too strong as I am dragged away. I have no hope. I close my eyes and let the tide take me. Maybe here I will finally find peace and solace.


	18. Chapter 17

Demitri's POV

Paul and Jane's yelling was getting louder and louder as Sam, Jacob, Angela, and I sat around the kitchen table discussing plans of how Angela would infiltrate the Volturi Castle. It had started off quite and muffled but soon grew in volume and coherence until it sounded like they were in the kitchen with us.

"Jacob I need to stop this."

"No Demitri you need to let them work this out."

"I can't just sit by and let him hurt her like this."

"They need to work this out. They are imprinted, they will overcome this. Just give them time and let them vent their frustrations."

"Fine but if this…"

I was interrupted by the sounds of Paul's heavy footsteps climbing the back porch stairs. I let out a sigh of relief and got up to see if Jane needed me to talk. By the sounds of their argument I knew she would need someone to talk to. Jane and I understood each other and even though she had a habit of being an evil, conniving super bitch I still loved her like my little sister and knew she would be hurting. I got up and headed across the large kitchen and slide the glass door open. Stepping out onto the deck I noticed that the weather had changed considerably. Not 10 minutes ago it had been sunshiny and slightly warm, well as sunny and warm as Northwestern Washington ever got. I noticed Paul on the deck alone and looked beyond him down the deck stairs to the backyard beyond where Jane was standing alone. I started walking towards her when Paul blocked my path.

"Get out of my way Paul."

"Stay the fuck out of this Demitri. This is not any of your fucking business so get your fucking gay sparkling leech ass back into the house."

"Fuck you Paul! Now get out of my way before I make you."

"Like you could, just go back to where you came from and leave me and my family alone."

"Paul I am only going to say this once. Jane is my friend. She is more than my fucking friend, she is my little fucking sister and if you fuck with her you fuck with me. I don't give to shits about your mystical hoo-doo voo-doo imprinting fuckery. I will fuck you up Paul. All this bullshit you have been pulling, ends now. I have had enough. It is one thing to fuck with me and another to fuck with Jane. You have no idea what our life was like or what we have seen and done. So back the fuck off and let me by."

I pushed passed him and started heading down the stairs. I looked up and saw Jane with the most pained expression on her face. I have never seen anyone with heart break written to plainly on their face. I was going to fucking kill Paul. She suddenly sank to her knees and collapsed to the ground. I ran as fast as I could to her and kneeled down beside her.

"Jane? Come on dear you need to stay with me. Jane! Don't disappear on me."

Picking up her small body I cradled her to my chest. Her eyes were closed and she was limp in my arms. Standing up I carried her body to the house as fast as I could. Paul was still standing on the stairs blocking the way. I didn't have time for his shit, so I just jumped the railing onto the deck and continued inside the house. I was met by Ang who looked scared out of her mind. With Ang following I laid her on the long kitchen table knocking everything on it off onto the floor in the process.

"Demitri what is going on?"

"I don't know Ang. I have never seen this before."

Paul came thundering into the kitchen and grabbed my shoulder spinning me around to face him.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY JANE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME PAUL! YOU DID THIS. YOU CAUSED THIS SO YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY, BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR BODY AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

Turning back to Jane, Ang I heard Jacob and Sam dragging a yelling Paul out of the room and out of the house.

"LET ME FUCKING GO! I HAVE TO GET TO JANE! DON'T LEAVE HER WITH HIM! LET ME GO! FUCK YOU JACOB. FUCK YOU SAM. ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS HELPING THIS FUCKING BLOODSUCKER. YOU ARE BLIND TO WHAT HE REALLY IS. HE IS GOING TO BE THE DOWNFALL OF US ALL! HIM AND HIS FUCKING WHORE HE WANTS YOU TO RESUCE!

I was going to kill him. I was most definitely going to kill him.

"Ang can't you do something?"

"I don't know Demitri. I thought vampires didn't sleep."

"We don't. I don't think she's asleep. She has gone through episodes before where she has become detached from the world."

"What do you mean?"

"After Aro would "use" her she would become still as stone and stare into space for days at a time. She never was like this though."

"What do you mean "used" by Aro?"

"After Bella's visit to Volterra Aro became obsessed with her, she was all he ever spoke of and it wasn't long before he realized the remarkable similarity between Bella and Jane. Jane could pass for Bella's younger sister. It was not long before he began to use her. He would promise Jane the world and give her lavish gifts then use her for sexual gratification. When he was done he would always toss her aside like trash. A couple weeks would pass and Aro would begin the cycle again and Jane would end up broken again.

"Why would Jane keep going back? I know that they were your masters, but still."

"Jane has many issues. Among her biggest is that she confuses sex and love. Jane was turned when she was only 15 and was still very innocent. Her view of sexuality was formed and molded in the vampire world where sex is very casual. After her brother died she really fell apart. She felt that the only person who ever loved her was gone, so she went looking for new love. It was not long before she began to associate the attention men would give her during sex as love. So the attention she received from Aro was love in her mind and when he would toss her aside it was like he was telling her she was unlovable."

"Paul is her imprint, so when he walked away from her during their fight she saw it as he was walking away from her . . . forever."

"I don't know what to do to fix this. I have always been able to bring her out of it. I don't know if I can this time. It was never been like this."

"Demitri let me meditate on this. Maybe the Goddesses will show me a path where we can bring Jane back. Have faith in them Demitri. They will never abandon you and all things will cycle."

"Thank you Ang. I trust you to find the path."


	19. Chapter 18

Angela's POV

"Saint Petersburg, Russia?"

"Yes. Saint Petersburg, Russia."

"But it's the middle if December. Do you know how cold it gets in Russia in winter?"

"I know Jake but what do you want me to do? This is the only opportunity I can find. My visions show the plan will work, but only if it is done now."

"Have you told Demitri yet?"

"No I wanted to tell you first. I will go tell him now."

I got up from the sofa where I had been curled up with Jake and made my way to the stairs leading to the second floor. Slowly I began my ascent not wanting to complete my short journey to the room at the end of the hall. Several weeks ago the mounting stress and tension finally erupted in a cataclysmic explosion. The effects of which are still evident in my backyard and the forest beyond. Demitri and Paul had finally come to blows and neither was willing to back down. The fight was only stopped by Jake issuing a command for Paul to back down while the entire pack held back Demitri. No one really knows what started the fight but I suspect it had something to do with Jane. She had yet to wake up. Despite all our efforts she still would not awaken. I slowed my walk even further as I passed the guest room in which Jane was currently being kept. I peaked in the door and gave a small wave to Paul. He refused to leave her side since the fight. He was lying on the bed with Jane. His body wrapped around hers from behind. He was whispering in her ear and placing soft kisses in her hair. I could not tell what was being said but then again it was between them. Paul looked up at me and gave small smile. It did not reach his eyes. Pain and agony where written all over his face. Closing the door softly I continued my trek down the hall. When I reached the door at the end of the hall I paused. Taking a deep breath I softly knocked on the wooden door.

"You may enter Angela."

Turned the knob I gently opened the door just wide enough for me to slip in. Closing it softly I turned to face Demitri.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well considering you and Jacob are the only ones who visit me I had a 50/50 chance. That and you walk much lighter then Jacob does."

"Oh."

"Is there something you need Angela."

The fight had affected Demitri just as bad as Paul but in a much different way. Paul's fierce protective nature over Jane and wiliness to give anything to have her back made Demitri feel that he was failing Bella. She was off being tortured and raped daily by monsters while he sat safe half way around the planet. He had abandoned her in his view. I tried to reason with him but he would only burry himself further and further into his self doubt.

"The plan is ready. I have seen its success in my visions."

"What are the details?"

"Heidi will be traveling to Saint Petersburg, Russia in several days time on a mission for the Volturi. During which time she will stumble upon a homeless black cat who she will take pity on. She will take the cat with her in hopes of giving it to Bella for companionship for when she and Felix are away. The plan will work Demitri. I need to know what you want to do. I need someone to travel to Russia with me to watch my back. I would take Jake but he would stick out like a sore thumb. You are the only one who can go with me Demitri. This is entirely up to you. Do you want to seize this opportunity or do you want to wait and hope something else will come along?"

"This decision is entirely upon me then."

"Everything hinges on your choice."

"If I were to say yes when would we leave?"

"There is a flight leaving in five hours. If we leave now we can make it."

"You are sure this will work?"

"Yes."

Demitri stood suddenly and bolted for the door. I chased after him to find him just down the hallway in Jane's room.

"Paul I know we have had our differences but there is something I must ask of you."

"What is it Demitri?"

"Will you watch over Jane?"

"I would die for her."

"That is all I needed. Ang lets go."

Together we headed down to the kitchen were we found Jake and Sam tapping away on a laptop.

"Alrighty I have the two of you booked on the 11:10 flight out of SeaTac. You will change plans in Washington DC then again in Moscow. You will arrive in Saint Petersburg at 5:50pm tomorrow. It is a 31hour flight but it is the best I can do on short notice."

"Thank you Sam it will have to do. Demitri, do you need to hunt before we fly?"

"No I will be fine. Why are we talking commercial flights? What of the private jet Jane and I arrived in?"

"The Volturi believe you and Jane are dead. They sent someone to retrieve the plane months ago. I thought you knew this?"

"It must have slipped my mind. Sam, thank you, we will make the flights work."

"You welcome Demitri. It is the least I can do to help."

"Demitri."

"Yes Jacob."

"Bring my girls home."

"I promise."


	20. Chapter 19

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites. I always have the biggest smile on my face after I read the reviews. I am so glad that people love my story so much and like my writing. It means so much that people read what I write.

* * *

This chapter is going to jump us to where chapter 14 left off.

Demitri's POV

"Demitri…."

Felix and Heidi stood dumbfounded before me until Heidi spoke.

"Bella! I need to get to her."

We watched Heidi disappear out the door before Felix turned his attention back to me.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes Felix it is me."

"How are you here? You were killed by the wolves."

"No I wasn't."

"But the Master's said it was so. We have been at war avenging your deaths. So many have died."

"Wait what do you mean at war? At war with who?"

"With the werewolves. The Masters declared every last one of them to be annihilated. We have been fighting them for a year."

"Why did they think we were killed by werewolves?"

"Afton and Renata were sent to find you after you did not return or contact anyone for months. They reported that your scents were strong until suddenly they came across the scent of werewolves. Your scents dissipated and the wolves scent got stronger the farther they traveled. They assumed that you had been killed by them and your bodies dragged off to be destroyed."

"There are no werewolves in Washington. They are actually shifters. Wolves just happen to be what they shift to. And there is Ang who shifts to a cat but that is who other story."

"So you're not dead."

"No Felix I am not dead. But I do have a plan."

"What plan?"

"When Jane and I arrived in Washington we meet Jacob and the shifters of La Push. Long story short they helped devise a plan to get Bella back and take down the Volturi."

"Is Jane here?"

"No she is back in Washington. That is a story for later. Right now we need to get to Bella."

Felix led the way out of the chamber room with Angela and me following behind. We quickly made out way down the long corridors and made our way through the maze that was the Volturi Castle. We suddenly stopped in the middle of a hallway in front of a set of open doors. Heidi was kneeling on the floor sobbing hysterically in her hands.

"Heidi! What happened? Where is Bella?"

"SHE IS GONE!"

She hysterically cried out as she clung to Felix's frame.

"THEY TOOK HER!"

I was confused.

"Wait, who took her? WHERE IS BELLA?"

Felix picked Heidi up and kept his arms securely around her holding her shaking body against his chest.

"The Romanians came today to acquire Bella for their collection. They traded the hunting rights to Budapest in exchange for Bella. I didn't think they would take her today. She needs time to recover before they transport her."

"What do you mean time to recover? What happened to her?"

With a heavy sigh Felix swept a sobbing Heidi off her feet and held her cradled to his chest with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. Heidi hid her face in his broad chest muffling her agonizing tears. What had happened while I was gone? Felix seemed to forget I was standing here as he continued to comfort Heidi.

"Felix what happened to Bella?"

"After the deal was made Aro insisted that Vladimir "try her out." Vladimir took her in the throne room in front of everyone."

"WHAT THE FUCK FELIX! WHY DID YOU NOT STOP THEM! HOW COULD YOU STAND BY AND LET IT HAPPEN?"

"I tried to get to her but I couldn't. Fuck I tried to get to her. You have to believe me. I fought with every ounce of my strength but they held us back. We were forced to watch as her took her over and over again. I watched as the light left her eyes. When he was done she was taken away and we were sent to the chamber. I thought they would have brought her here."

"WELL SHE SURE AS FUCK IS NOT HERE! WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER?"

"I don't know."

"FUCK!"

"She was taken away by two women who belong to the Romanian court. They would know where she is."

"We must find them."

"I know what rooms they are staying in."

Felix took off down the corridor with Heidi in his arms. I follow behind trying to keep myself together. It was then that I realized that Angela was no longer with us. FUCK! Last time I remember seeing her was at the chamber. I went to stop Felix but he had already stopped. I nearly slammed into his back.

"WHAT THE FUCK FELIX?"

Felix stared straight ahead holding Heidi closer to his body. There was fear in his eyes as he stared up a wide set of stairs we had stopped in front of. I followed his gaze and there standing on the landing of the short staircase was a woman. I quickly kneeled to the ground dragging Felix's stunned body with me. He nearly dropped Heidi but kept his tight grip on her.

"My, my. my Demitri, what have we here? Last I heard you were dead along with Jane. Know imagine my surprise when I find you here; alive. There can only be two possible reasons, the first being that by the grace of all the Gods your life was spared. And by their continued grace you managed to fight off the beasts that trapped you and made a heroic return to your Masters. Or the second, it was all a set up and you my good sir are a traitor."

"Your majesty I…"

"Chose your words wisely Demitri."

"Mistress I…"


	21. Chapter 20

VERY IMPORTANT – MUST READ

OK so this will be the last chapter I will put up for a while. I move on Tuesday halfway across the continent from Kansas to Washington. I will be swamped with the start of school, my new job, and getting my apartment set up. This being said I am not sure when the next chapter will be posted. I will work on it when I get the chance. So I wrote a super long chapter. This is over 3300 words and 8 pages in Word. Thanks to all you guys who have shown your support and read this story. Your reviews inspire me to keep writing and I still find it amazing that people actually read and like my creation. And finally I just want to say that my Beta is soooo awesome. I go serious writers block with the middle of this chapter and she really helped me figure it out. Please enjoy.

* * *

Demitri's POV

"Let's cut to the chase Demitri. I have known all along that you were not really dead. You see there are several things that everyone failed to see, the first being that there are not werewolves in North America. They are strictly confined to the Ural Mountains in Northern Europe. They have not left those mountains in nearly 300 years. The second issue being that the Children of the Moon are a very proud people and if they had captured and killed you and Jane they would have bragged about it. Since you were "killed" in Washington State and that we have no heard so much as a peep about the incident from the children it is safe to assume that you were not dead. I simply do not understand how so much goes on without those three imbeciles not knowing. All it took was simple reasoning and deductive skills. Any idiot could have figured it out. Anyway back the matter at hand. So here you stand relatively alive in the middle of the Volturi Castle surrounded by those not only loyal to the three brothers but loyal to the Romanians as well."

"Mistress if you would…"

"Save it Demitri. You have no plan. You have stormed the castle only to find your one true love missing and in the hands of the enemy so to speak. It is very lucky for you that I have grown tired of the brothers and have decided to help you in this insane mission. Now if you would follow me I believe I can help you find on Miss Isabella Swan."

Felix and I stood rather dumbfounded in front of one of the most feared Succubus Vampires of all time. She was on our side? What? I looked at Felix to find him just as confused as I.

"So…you're on our side?"

"I am on a side. Now if you will follow me we are very short on time."

"You said you knew where Bella is."

"No I said that I believe I can help you find her. I did not say I knew where she was. Now enough talking and let us go."

"No."

"You are really trying my patience Demitri."

"How are we to know that this is not some kind of rouse?"

"You're just going to half to trust me. Now the Romanians and the Brothers will be done with final negotiations any minute now. We must hurry before they are done. Vladimir is very anxious to get his new toy home."

I was still very weary to follow her. The Mistress is known for her cruel games and loves to play sides.

Felix leaned close to me and whispered gently to me.

"I am still confused Demitri- the mistress has NEVER helps anyone but herself"

"I know Felix it is unbelievable, but it is all we have right now"

I looked away from Felix back to the Mistress only to find her gone.

"FUCK! What does this have to be so hard? Where did she go?"

"I told you this was too good to be true."

Felix and I stood there in the hallway for several minutes with what I imagine would be rather dumbfounded looks upon our faces. We needed to do something. Felix's voice broke our silence.

"I think we should try the guest quarters. It would make sense for Bella to be there."

"I will go. You need to get Heidi out of here and to someplace safe. Go to the ruins. If I am not there by sunrise leave without me."

"I don't like this Demitri."

"It is what must be done. Now go, the sooner we get going the sooner we can find Bella and get out of here."

Felix took off in a blur and I was suddenly very much alone. I wasted no time in heading down the corridor towards the guest quarters. I swear this castle is a giant maze of hallways and stairwells. I make my way to the south wing quickly and come to a stop when I hear voices.

"She is to be Master Vladimir's new playmate. Apparently the brothers went through much trouble to obtain her. That is what I heard at least."

"Everyone is talking about her like she is something special. I got a glimpse of her when they brought her to the room. Trust me she is nothing special. The Masters have much better back home."

"Yes but she has been trained by the Mistress."

"So what, she trained some of our girls as well."

"Very true….there must be something special about her. Why else would Master Vladimir want her so much?"

"I do not know and nor is it our place to question. Now let us finish preparing for our departure. Master Stefan said he wanted to leave within the hour."

The two women left into a room and closed the door behind them. So Bella is here somewhere. Those women were my key to finding her. I quickly made my way to the door and was reaching to open it when it suddenly swung open on its own. The young woman on the other side let out a small shriek then dropped to grovel before me. The other woman quickly joined her.

"Good sir please I beg you forgive my indiscretion. We were not aware that we should be expecting company."

"Which of you knows where they are keeping Vladimir's new girl?"

The younger to the two spoke quickly.

"I do sir. I can take you to her."

"No just tell me."

"She is being kept in a small bedroom off the great room."

Once I had my information I quickly drained the two women. They were a liability and I was hungry. I immediately set off in the direction of the great room. Each wing of the castle had a great room in which those staying could gather. I had no plan as I ran. What could I plan for? I knew not what I was going into. There could be five guards or five hundred. From what I have ascertained Vladimir seems rather fond of his new toy. I highly doubt he would have left her without a guard. As I approach the great room I noticed the silence. It was too quite. There should be the noise of human slaves running around attending to their masters. I stopped just outside the doors to the great room and listened. All I could hear was soft labored breathing. I could hear nothing else coming from the room. I cautiously open the door and peer into the room through the tiny opening I had made. There were bodies everywhere. Well more like body parts everywhere. I continued to open the door and took in the entire room. Everywhere I looked there were bits of bodies. I turned my attention to the only sound coming from the room. There among the carnage was a human female. Her breathing was labored and I knew she was dying.

"What happened here?"

I knelt down beside her and looked into her open eyes.

"We…we…tried to keep…"

Her voice was faint and she was fading fast.

"Where is the new human girl?"

"Gone…took…"

"Gone? Gone where? Who took her?"

"…only one…fought back...couldn't keep…"

"Only one what? Please where is she? Who took her?"

"It was the…"

The light faded from her eyes and she was dead like the rest of them. What had happened here? It looks like an ambush. I searched the room and did not find Bella's body or that of the Romanian brothers. Did they get her out before the attack? Is she with them? Why was the Volturi not here? Did they do this? I would not put it past the brothers.

I started grabbing body parts and stacked them in the middle of the room. I knew Bella was no longer in the castle and was long gone by now. I need to meet up with Felix and come up with a plan. He has been here for the past year. He will know things I don't. I continued stacking not caring whether I was picking up human or vampire. Once my pile was to my satisfaction I pulled the lighter from my pocket and set the pile ablaze. I turn and made my to the nearest exit out of the castle.

As I made my way through the woods I could still smell the smoke form Volterra. The humans were trying to put the fire out but it was a lost cause. The castle would burn to the ground.

It was nearly dawn as I made my way into the clearing that was home to the ancient runes. This spot had once been home to a great temple dedicated to some god or goddess. Now it was just a stone remnant lost to time.

Felix was perched on the side of a fallen Corinthian column with Heidi at his side.

"I see you are better."

"No better Demitri. Just a little more firmly rooted in reality."

"You scared us Heidi."

"I am sorry. I just…I just cannot stand the thought of what they did to her."

Felix pulled her sobbing body into his and rocked her gently. After a few minutes he looked up at me.

"What did you find?"

"I found where they were keeping her but she was gone."

"What do you mean gone? Had the Romanians left?"

"I came across two of their slaves who told me I could find her in the great room. However when I got there…"

"What? What did you find?"

"It was like a great battle had been fought in that room. There were bodies shredded and scattered. There must have been at least ten vampire guards and countless human servants, all torn to bits."

"Where there any survivors? What about Bella?"

"Bella was not among them. There was a girl barely alive. I tried to speak with her but she was incoherent. She said something about how they tried and something was gone or taken and there was only one. She died before I could get anything else out of her."

"If she was too far gone her mind was someplace else. She may not have even known you where there, probably just ramblings about something from her past. Humans have a tendency to shut themselves into their minds when they cannot deal with what is happening around them."

"I burned it Felix."

"Burned what?"

"The castle. It is gone now. I burned it to the ground."

"Wish I could have seen that."

"So do I, I was on too much a hurry to make it here before sunrise."

"You know we would not have left. We would have waited for you."

"I know Felix."

We sat in silence watching the sun rise and burn across the sky. Heidi had been huddled against Felix when she suddenly was on her feet in a crouch.

"Something is coming."

Both Felix and I spring up from out seats and crouched in a fighting stance on either side of Heidi. A male vampire suddenly appeared in the clearing. He held his hands out in a gesture of peace.

"I am Alistair. I am a friend."

"And why the fuck should we believe you?"

"Because I speak the truth and I can help you Demitri."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you. I believe we have a mutual friend."

"And who the fuck would that be?"

"That would be me Demitri."

A woman walked out from behind Alistair and it took me a minute to realize that woman was Angela. I was sure it was her but she was different. She was taller with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She resembled the epitome of Nordic royalty yet still was Angela. I couldn't explain it exactly. I just knew it was still Ang.

"Angela?"

"Yes Demitri it is me. With the help of some new friends I have tapped into some hidden "talents." I can morph my body to look however I need. This Nordic ice queen getup is to help me blend."

"Wait…what?"

"After I left you I went in search of Bella. I figure if I was still in cat form no one would question me. As I was searching I felt this calling. Nothing I could hear. I could feel it in me, calling me to leave the castle. Before I knew what I was doing I was outside the castle and in the woods surrounding the city. That is where I met the Children."

"What children?"

"The Children of the Moon, they were waiting there for me. The helped me to see what I really am. And Demitri…I never thought…"

"What Ang? What are you?"

"I'm….It is still hard for me to fully believe but I am a goddess."

"A goddess? Like a goddess, goddess?"

"Well not exactly. It's really complicated but essentially I am the earthly incarnation of the goddess Artemis."

"The Greek goddess?"

"Well she is older than the Greeks but everyone seems to label her as Greek."

"What the fuck Ang?"

"What?"

"You're a goddess?"

"We've been through this Demitri. I am the earthly…"

"Yes, yes you are the earthly incarnation of Artemis. How did this happen?"

"I don't know. For some reason Artemis decided I was a worthy vessel."

"I really don't know what to say. This is just too much to process right now."

"The Children have invited us to return with them back to their lands. I believe that it would be the best thing to do right now. We need to regroup and plan. The La Push wolves are on their way. They will be here in a few days."

"I am tired Ang. Let us go. There is nothing else for me here. It is going to take us a few hours to get to the Urals anyway."

"Actually one of my new "talents" is teleportation."

"Of course it is. Why am I not surprised. Alright then, let's do this."

Ang closed her eyes and I suddenly felt as though the world had dropped from beneath me. I was not moving but I could feel the world moving around me. The sensation was confusing and disorienting. Then suddenly the world returned and we were once again standing among the trees. Only these trees were different. They were more densely clustered and heartier.

"We are about an hour's walk away from the caves. The caves provide shelter and protection for the Children. It is a tough life but it keeps their women and children safe."

Without another word Ang led the way through the trees. I could see no path or trial. It was like she was guided by some invisible force. We were lead through the woods silently. No words were needed as our small band journey toward the unknown. So much had happened within the last few hours and I still did not know if Bella was alive or not. I don't know what I will do if she is dead. I barely know the girl. A part of me knows just how ridiculous this whole situation is. I just took on the greatest powers in the vampire world all for a girl I have only actually talked to once for less than 10 minutes. I have given up everything for her. That same part hopes it is all worth it in the end. But that other part understands my need to find and protect Bella and already knows she is worth it. It is like the two sides are at war. I am so torn.

As we approached a series of cliff faces I began to see people milling about, some were by a flowing stream washing various items and themselves. Others were tending several gardens that were growing a variety of vegetables. Ang appeared in front of me and gave me a gentle smile.

"I have other issues to attend to Demitri. I leave you with Alastair. Just remember your love for Bella and no matter what may happen, just remember that love knows no bounds."

Ang quickly walked away towards a group of young men all holding weapons. They looked like a hunting party. I went to follow her to ask her what she meant but was stopped suddenly by a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Alastair who is standing in front of me blocking the path.

"Before we go in you need to know something."

"What?"

"This is not going to be easy for you to hear."

"Just cut the fucking shit already. Just tell me what you have to fucking say!"

My patience was gone long ago and I was not in the mood for Alastair's fuckery.

"They have Bella in the cave."

If my dead heart could beat it would have stopped. She was here.

"You…you…have Bella? Is she…is she…alive?"

My knees instantly buckled and I fell to the ground,

I could barely get the words out of my mouth. I was filled with such horror that he was about to tell me that all they had recovered was a corpse. Tell me that I am too late to save the one person in this world who I could ever love.

"Yes she is alive. However she is not how you remember. She is damaged…"

"I fucking know the brothers raped her!"

"Demitri they tortured her. Tortured doesn't even cover what they did. I just want to be prepared for you are about to see."

"Just fucking take me to her. I have had enough stalling. TAKE ME TO HER NOW!"

Without another word Alastair turned and motioned for me to follow him through the entrance to the caves. We walked down the narrow passageways passing numerous people along the way. They all stopped what they were doing to watch as we passed. Women and young children were all we encountered as we continued further and further into the caves getting closer and closer to our destination. We rounded a corner into a small room and suddenly there she was. Lying on her stomach being attended to by a handful of women was the love of my existence. I was suddenly engulfed with the scent of lemons and sunshine. In that moment I knew she was worth it.

I quickly ran her side and knelt down next to her small body. She looked to tiny and helpless just laying there. She was covered in old scars and fresh wounds. Her hair had been cut so short she was nearly bald and what was left was thin and dull looking.

"Bella…Bella can you hear me?"

I went to pick up her frail body but was stopped by an elderly woman.

"No good sir. She cannot be moved. She was multiple broken ribs and deep contusions down her back. It causes her great pain to be touched or moved."

"Good lady, my friend here is her mate. I believe that his touch would bring her ease. His cold hands may also help keep swelling down and relieve pain."

"Very well Alastair. But if she appears to be in any discomfort I will not hesitate to put an end to it."

"I agree. Now why don't we leave them in peace? You as well Felix and Heidi. You will get your reunion soon enough. It has been over a year since Demitri has last seen his love and even then they never got the proper time together."

The four walked out the room and closed the door gently behind them. I was finally alone with my Bella. How I have dreamed of having her alone in my arms. I never thought it would be like this.

"What have they done to you?"

I ran my fingers along the scars tracing them down her beautiful face.

"Please wake up Bella. I need you. I…I love you."


	22. Chapter 21

Hello my loyal and patient readers; how I have missed you all!

Well life has settled down a bit and I just could not keep from writing anymore. So here is the newest chapter. First off I want to say that my Beta is the best in world and the greatest. This story would not be what it is today without her. School and work have fallen into a steady routine and thanks to my very supportive boyfriend I will be updating often. Also winter has come to peninsula which means the rain has come and the sun has gone into hibernation (not that we see it very often to begin with). This means more cuddling under covers and letting my imagination take flight and who knows what I will come up with. So...that is all for now. Please enjoy the chapter and also please review.

Thanks

Mistress's POV

"No I said that I believe I can help you find her. I did not say I knew where she was. Now enough talking and let us go."

"No."

"You are really trying my patience Demitri."

"How are we to know that this is not some kind of rouse?"

"You're just going to half to trust me. Now the Romanians and the Brothers will be done with final negotiations any minute now. We must hurry before they are done. Vladimir is very anxious to get his new toy home."

He stared at me and I could plainly read the confliction in his eyes. One hand he wanted to trust me and believe I was going to help him rescue his precious Bella. On the other he knew who I was and what I am capable of. After all I am the one who trained Bella to be a slave for the Brothers.

I watched as Felix leaned over to Demitri and whispered to him.

"I am still confused Demitri- the mistress has NEVER helps anyone but herself"

I don't have time for this shit. I have much more pressing concerns then there little moral dilemma. I swiftly made my way down the hall of the Volturi Castle. I remember when I first began to live within these walls. I do not know the year. I had been bored and was looking for something new to occupy my time. The Brothers were easily manipulated and so blinded by their own hunger for power that they readily accepted me. They thought that if they could control me, The Mistress, then they could control the entire mystic world. I laugh at them. Control me…what a notion. No one controls me. I am the Mistress; no one controls me. I have not survived the ages by submitting to another's will. I control others. I shape and mold the world to my fancy and for my entertainment. It is my name that they whisper in terror and fear. All know me as The Mistress, but I have many names. Perhaps my most well known is Lilith. The peoples of Moses and Abraham have many legends of me. They were the ones who brought my existence into light. I would not bend to my husband's will and nor will I ever bend to any man's will. Through the passing of time I have shaped the world. I was Caesar's Cleopatra, Henry VIII's Anne Boleyn, Jesus' Mary Magdalene, Paris' Helen. I have caused the fall of kings and rise of nations, made mortals of the immortal, and been the muse for great artists. But as so often happens I am bored with my current station. Time for change and Demitri has given me the key.

Pressing forward I continue my way through the long corridors and the seemingly endless maze. I finally reach my destination. Giving pause I can hear voices on the other side of the heavy wooden doors…

"Tell me brother, was she as good as was promised?"

"Best fuck of my life. She just laid there and took it like the bitch she is. She has been trained very well."

Such pigs. If there is one thing I have learned through the ages, it is that all men are pigs. Filthy swine who believe they rule over all they see. Such arrogance and self importance; they are blinded to the real world and suffering caused by them within. It is so easy to manipulate them and bend them to your will. All you need is two things; power and sex. Give them the illusion that they have power then dangled sexuality in front of them like a carrot and they will surrender to your every whim.

"Was her cunt still tight? I can imagine she must be damaged from the months of use by all three brothers."

"Tight as a virgin; well at least for now. The brothers must be severely lacking for her to be so tight. It would explain a great many things actually."

"What do you mean?"

"The outlandish need to have everything they own be oversized and gaudy. They really are compensating for something. Freud would have a field day with them."

Enough is enough. Having heard enough of their discussion and place both my hands upon the wooden doors; palms flat. Lowering my head I take a deep unneeded breathe and push. The force in which I pushed the doors was so great there is nothing left but dust in their wake. The displaced air rushes though the room whipping around my imposing form. Hans still in the air with my head lowered I look up with my eyes into the room. The settling dust reveals a room of sixteen vampires all frozen in fear. My glowing red eyes focus on each face memorizing it. A person's history is written on their face. All their fears, sorrows, and joys: everything. It is all there, you just have to look. With one look I know who in the room is innocent and who is guilty and of what crimes. There are murderers, rapists, and thieves in this room along with the innocent who were stolen away and forced into this world. They all will die. Death by association. The innocents are victims and victims need time and care. Things I have no desire to provide. It is easier to just kill everyone; less…messy in the end. They say the art of seduction and sex is my "gift." Well that is only partly true. The other half of my "gift" is the ability to bend people's will. Let me demonstrate.

I walk up to Vladimir all the while making eye contact and sashaying my hips just a bit (can't blame a girl for being confident in her own body). Reaching around I wrap my arms around his neck burying my hands in his long hair. His breathe catches as I pull him to me causing our two bodies to collide. We are matched perfectly in height. Tis a pity he must die. He would have made a lovely lover.

"Oh Vladimir."

"M…m…m…Mistress…"

Good he knows who I am.

"Do you wish to know what would please me Vladimir?"

"More than anything Mistress. Name it and it is yours."

Releasing a long sigh I pull his head to align his ear with my mouth.

"Kill them. Kill them all. That will please me."

"As you wish Mistress…"

Vladimir released himself from my hold and walked over to Stefan. Without a second glance he grasped his brother's head and twisted. The sickening sounds of tearing metal filled the large room as Vladimir successfully removed his only brother's head. Dropping the head with a vial sneer on his face, Vladimir descended upon the rest of his court. In a matter of seconds there were body parts strewn across the room. Not one part could be identified to belong to one single person. I smiled at Vladimir as her walked towards me. Gracefully making his way past the severed heads, arms, legs, and other unidentifiable pieces he made his way to me.

"Does this please you Mistress?"

"Yes Vladimir. You have done well."

He closed his eyes and a look of intense self satisfaction crossed his face. I knew what he was thinking. He did the deed not to please me, but to get laid. He killed his own brother and loyal followers for the chance to have sex with me. And that is why I love being me.

I quickly destroyed him and made my way through the room. Laid out upon a sofa was the small fragile form that was Isabella Swan. When I first met this girl she was relatively healthy. Good figure, a little soft around the middle, but overall a fine female specimen. She resembled nothing of that girl now. Her long beautiful mahogany hair had been chopped to close to her scalp she appeared to be bald. She was emaciated to the point I could see her bones in sharp relief against her translucent skin. What the fuck had they done to this girl? Scooping the weightless girl into my arms I quickly fled the room. I needed to get the girl out of the castle. I would leave Demitri to handle the brothers. I have done my part; it is time for him to do his. I made my way to the catacombs under the city of Volterra. It would be the best way to make our escape. Making my way through the grisly corridors the smell was horrendous. It smelled of death and mold. Fucking mold. The scent of death I can handle. I am a fucking vampire after all. But the smell of mold, HOLY FUCK there is nothing like it. Does no one clean down here? Honestly how hard would it be for someone to come down and dust once in a while? You could easily get a human to do it. They will do anything if you pay them enough. JESUS FUCKITY FUCK I can't stand that smell. Picking up my pace I quickly make it to the end of the tunnel. I can smell and feel fresh air coming in through the openings around the old wooden door. A swift kick removes the obstacle and I find myself looking out into a small clearing. We are several miles from the city and the sounds of nature are a peaceful welcome. Looking behind me at the small opening we came through I can feel the oppressing stench of the catacombs creeping up, trying to escape like some hideous monster. I laid Isabella gently upon the soft forest floor and get to work creating a large cave in to block the entrance. When I was finished it looked like the sight of a landslide. Any passing human would assume that during the last rainstorm the hillside must have given away. Satisfied with my handiwork, I retrieving the girl I rushed through the forest with one destination in mind.

So that is the Mistress. Let me know what you think of her. I plan on doing some more chapters with her POV in the future. This is just an intro into how she is. Anyway let me know.


	23. Chapter 22

OK so my beta has been super busy lately and has yet to edit this chapter. Its been over a week so I am going to post this now and then repost it when it has been edited. Please visit my blog .com/ where you can see pics for the story. Its is also my personal blog so feel free to take a gander at what I have up. Have been really bad about posting but am getting better. LOL anyway please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Bella's POV

The sounds keep chasing me. I can never escape them. I do not know how long I have been running. I fear I am going in circles. They are taunting me; like a cat does with a mouse. The misted forest conceals all and I cannot see farther than a few yards. I just keep running, and running, and running…

Jane's POV

The darkness surrounded me as I lay upon the cold forest floor. I wrap my arms around my knees that I have brought to my chest. I do not know where I am. I can hear something approaching. Constantly moving, circling me. Like a scavenger waiting for its prey to die. The thundering steps are ever approaching yet keep their distance. I feel so tired. So lost…

Demitri's POV

Three months…

Three fucking months since everything happened. Three months since Bella was returned to me and still she lays in silence. If I did not hear her steady, shallow breaths or slow thumping heartbeat I would think she was dead. I do not know what to do for her. I have tried everything yet she will not awaken. Her wounds have healed and her body has recovered…physically at least. She is trapped within her own mind. That's what Diane told me. Diane is an elder woman who serves as a combined doctor/shaman for the Children. She has done wonders in healing Bella physically, but she said that there is little to be done for her psychologically. She explained to me that Bella reached her breaking point and her mind shut itself off from the outside world in order to protect itself. I understand her logic, but it is still hard to handle. No one knows when she will awaken. Her hair is growing back; slowly but she has more now. Diane said that when Bella wakes up and is able to eat proper food it will come back much faster and fuller. The same is with her weight. Bella has gained some pounds but there is only so much we can do. The feeding tube is providing essential nutrients, but there are things you can only get by eating food.

We have made attempts to make Bella feel peaceful and safe. Heidi and Felix visited often and sat with us. Angela spends much time in cat form curled up to Bella's side. I sit with her always. Either holding her hand, or cradling her head in my lap, or holding her close to me as I lie with her.

I am currently sitting with her cradled in my lap. This is my favorite way to hold her. Maybe it's my hopeful imagination, but I swear she breathes easier when I hold her close to me like this with her head resting against my chest. Felix is due back at anytime from running recon with a group to gather supplies. The Children have created their own community here and have shown nothing but kindness and understanding. Everything I have ever known about them is false. They are a peaceful people who want nothing more than to live tranquil lives without the fear and violence they have suffered for centuries. I hear chattering echoing down the halls signaling the return of the group. They sound happy. The raid must have gone well. The door to Bella's room slowly opens and Felix's head pops around the corner through the small space.

"Hey Demitri, it's good to see you and Bella."

"Hey Felix, it's good to have you back safe. How was the raid?"

"Very good, we managed to get the medical supplies Diane needed plus the school books needed for the kids."

"That is a relief. Diane was telling me that she was running short. Any news of Volterra?"

"Nothing new. The media has basically dropped the story. The fire has been officially ruled as an accident. Officials are saying that the strange purple smoke was caused by a chemical reaction. Something about the castle being old and some other bull shit. They are reporting that the fire was so intense that any bodies would have been incinerated."

"I don't know if that is good or bad. Either the Brothers were destroyed in the fire or they are hiding. The Mistress confirmed the Romanians were destroyed, but did not know about the Brothers. I am worried they are still out there."

"We are trying our best to find if they are gone or not. The covens in the Americas have found nothing as well as those in Asia, Africa, and the South Pacific. Siobhan and Liam are due back in couple days with their team. They have been scouring Scandinavia. Let us hope that no news I good news."

"Fuck Felix your right. We are safe for now. Stressing is not going to help Bella. So you got school books? Heidi will be so happy."

"Ya I already saw her and I have not seen her that happy in a long time. It's amazing how the kids have taken to her. She is a great teacher for them and I know that mothers are happy to have someone watch over them during the day. There is so much to be done without having to worry about the young ones. Oh I almost forgot, she has something for you. Let me go get her."

Felix quickly left the room without any further explanation. I pulled Bella closer to me while inhaling her scent; sunshine and lemons. I never grow tired of it. Her smell calms me and I send all my positive energy to her.

"I wish you would awaken soon love. I need you."

I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead just as there was knock on the door.

"You can come in Heidi."

The door slowly opened to reveal Heidi surrounded by a sea of girls.

"The girls made something for Bella and wanted to bring it to her themselves."

I beckoned them all forward and adjusted Bella so she was in more of a sitting position. The girls hurried into the room and I noticed them all hiding something behind their backs. They had huge smiled plastered on their faces.

"Hello girls. Are you being good for Ms. Heidi?"

A chorus of yeses filled the room and I could not help but smile. Annabelle, a five year old who was enamored with Bella, stepped forward and knelt in front me Bella and I.

"Ms. Heidi said Ms. Bella's favorite color is blue and she likes flowers. So I asked my papa get blue flowers from the meadow and I made this for Ms. Bella."

Annabelle brought her hands out from behind her back and showed me a crown of blue wildflowers.

"It is beautiful Annabelle. Did you make it all by yourself?"

"I sure did. My mama watched me but I did it all by myself." Annabelle declared with great pride.

And she should be proud. She created a beautiful crown and did an amazing job, especially for a 5 year old. She constantly amazed me with how smart she was. She understood things way beyond her age and was always saying clever, insightful things. I often find myself saddened after seeing Annabelle; sad that I would never have a child of my own. It saddened me even more that I could never give Bella a little girl or boy; a beautiful child of our own making. Bella would never be a mother because of what I am.

"It is very beautiful Annabelle. You mommy and daddy should be very proud of you. I know I love it and I am sure Bella loves it too."

"Thank you Mr. Demitri. I showed it to Ms. Heidi and she said we should all make flower crowns for Ms. Bella. It was my idea first but I said it was ok because they are for Ms. Bella."

Annabelle scooted closer to Bella and I placed the flower crown on Bella's head. She then stood up and took her place by Heidi's side as the other girls took turns bringing their flower crowns and placing them in a pile in front of us. When they were done Bella had a very colorful assortment of flower crowns. Annabelle's was by far the most beautiful and the only one that was blue.

"Thank you girls; they are all very pretty and so many colors. Bella will love them."

Heidi ushered the girls out the door and told me she would be back later. I turned my attention back to beautiful woman in my arms as I heard the door silently close. I readjusted Bella in my arms and laid her down on the bed. I needed to feed and did not want to do that while holding Bella. I have very strong will power and control over my thirst but I don't want to tempt fate. Better safe than sorry. I pulled a blanket over Bella's body and went to retrieve the bottle of blood that was left for me earlier. I was surprised to see that not all of Heidi's girls had left.

"Why are you still here Annabelle? Is something wrong?"

"No Mr. Demitri. I just wanted to stay with you and Ms. Bella for a little while longer."

"That's fine sweetheart, I would love for you to stay. Why don't you go sit by Bella and hold her hand while I do something real quick."

"You are going to drink that bottle of blood aren't you? It's ok. I don't mind. I know that is how you eat. I heard my papa talking about it. He said it was nasty and bad. But my mama told me I should never be mean to someone just because they do something different than me. I like you Mr. Demitri and I want to be your friend."

"I want to be your friend too Annabelle. I think you are a very smart and a very beautiful girl. And your mama is right. You should never be mean to people who are different. Why don't you go ahead and sit with Bella and I will be back in just a minute."

Annabelle made her way over to Bella and gently sat down on the bed and rested her hand on Bella's. I smiled to myself at just how remarkable that girl is. I open the door gently and step out into the empty hall. I open the bottle and inhale the sweet scent of blood. My eyes dilate and senses heighten as I take the first sip. As the warm liquid makes it was way down my throat I am acutely aware of the hundreds of beating hearts surrounding me. Thoughts of how good it would feel to sink my teeth into the soft flesh of the neck and relish in the feel of pulling blood into my mouth from the source. My body sinks to the floor and I continue to drink from the bottle. Fisting my hands at my sides I keep my control and block out the feral side of me that would slaughter those I care about and love. The last of the blood slides out of the bottle and down my thought as the animal in me subsides.

Fully sated I walk the short distance down the hall in search of Diane. My search ends quickly as she rounds the bend a few yards from Bella's room carrying a tray of assorted metal objects I had no hope of ever identifying.

"Diane, I was just coming to find you. Can I carry that tray for you?"

"I got it. Thanks anyway Demitri."

"I just wanted to say thank you for finding me the donation. It was just what I needed. Please give my greatest thanks to whoever gave the blood. In fact I would like to meet donators in person and thank them properly."

"I am glad you are happy with the donations. I will ask the donators if they would be willing to meet with you. I know some want to remain anonymous. There is still some hostility about you and the others being here."

"We are very thankful for all hospitality that has been bestowed and owe a great debt to you all. We do not wish to bring a burden upon your people or to cause tension. If there is anything I can do please don't hesitate to ask."

"You are not a burden Demitri. It is us that are indebted to you. Despite what some would have you believe, we needed you. Our security is better, supply runs are more prosperous, our children are safe, and most importantly you have brought hope that the Brothers may be destroyed; hope that has long been absent among my people. Now let's go see how your young woman is doing today. I heard from a little bird that Bella had quite a few visitors today bearing gifts."

"Ya it was very sweet of the girls. Actually Annabelle is in with Bella right now. She was the brains behind the whole thing."

I led the way towards Bella's door as Diane follows behind me. We reached the door and grasping the small metal knob in my hand I turned it gently hearing the click of the latch. Pushing forward I opened the door and began making my way into the room. Part way through the doorway I turned my back to the room to face Diane as I held the door open for her. She smiled as me then froze as she looked past me into the room. The clang of falling metal filled the dead silence as Diane dropped the tray. The milliseconds it took for me to turn to face the room where the longest of my existence. I did not know what I would find once I saw what was behind me. I have never felt fear like I did in those moments. What I saw in that room will forever be engrained into my brain for the remainder of my exsistance.


	24. Chapter 23

Thank you guys so much for sticking with me with this story. This chapter has not been beta'd yet so I know there are most likely a lot of mistakes. I cannot edit my own writing very efficiently and my Beta has been horridly ill and unable to edit. Am still waiting on the last chapter to be edited and once that one and this one have been I will repost them. Thanks for all the alerts and favorites and reviews. You guys really are amazing and thank you so much.

* * *

Bella's POV

I know I am dreaming; or rather that this all just in my mind. Yet I still feel fear and loneliness and pain. The time in which I have spent in this dream state is unknown to me. There are no clocks or changing light to tell the passing of time. Just the eternal grey mist the shrouds my surroundings in shadows. The noises are still around me, but by having accepted my entrapment within my mind, they seem to have eased off. Still ever present, they seem to know that I know and thus I have come to the conclusion that their tactics were to get me to finally realize that I cannot run from my mind. I had run in circles until I finally stopped here. The same place I keep coming back to. A break in the mist where a lowly tree stumps sits alone. Sitting upon it now I draw my knees to my chest and rest my weary head. I listen to the noises. They come and go in volume like the waves upon a beach. Loud and soft…loud and soft…loud and soft; in and out…in and out…in and out. There is however a voice in the noise that stands out against the others. Not so much as to know what it says, but enough to know that it is different and that it is calling to me. Calling me where I do not know. I cannot leave this place. This island of solitude in a sea of grey. I think about my loved ones. The ones I have lost. What happened to them; to their consciousness or soul or whatever you call it? Are they in heaven or did they reach Nirvana? Is it ascension to a new plain of existence or are they trapped? Trapped just like me in a world caught in-between. Maybe I am dead too. And this is my new reality; forever in the in-between. I wonder if I am a ghost. One of those paranormal entities that can never cause harm or destruction, but one that is there. An echo of something that once was.

I don't want to be an echo.

Realization suddenly flowed through me. If this is all in my mind then I can fight it. The brothers did this to me. I will not let them win. They may have taken my family and my innocence but they will not take my life.

Looking down at my feet I notice a small blue flower. Kneeling down I carefully pluck the flower and inhale its sweet scent. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling of happiness the scent invokes in me. Opening my eyes I notice a trail of the same blue flower leading into the mist. Standing I slowly take the first steps to follow the path. The more steps I take the wider the path the flowers create. Reaching the edge of the mist I take a deep breath before stepping into the grey sea.

Jane's POV

I watched as the seagulls flew over my head in erratic patterns searching for traces of food. The soothing sounds of the ocean echoes up the cliffs to where I sit. The cool rock is a stark contrast to the heat from the sun. The day is hot and it is projected to get hotter as the week continues. A heat wave has announced that summer has arrived and it will be one of the hottest on record. I rest my head on my knees and close my eyes. Concentrating on the sound of the waves as they move in and out; crashing with the rock face of the cliffs. A shudder runs through me as I think of Bella and Demitri. It's been so long. I feel guilty for my part in her current situation. Paul keeps assuring me that none of is my fault, but I cannot help but regret the person I once was. Such a cold hearted killer with no emotions. Paul; my hope for a better existence. I never knew love could exist on such a level as how we love each other. He's a fucking asshole and a pain in the ass, but then again so am I. I don't really know I ever lived without him. My entire existence gravitates around him. Lifting my head up, I look out over the water and see the fishing boats dotting the horizon. It's been a good summer and the community is prospering. The abundant catch combined with an increase in tourism has brought a much needed boost to La Push. Looking to my right at the beach I see people scattered around the sand and in the water. The heat has driven the city dwellers of Seattle and Victoria to the seaside in hopes of cooler weather and peaceful tranquility that can only be obtained when in the presence of the ocean. I moved around to lie face down on the flat rock. Folding my arms under my head I rest my forehead against my forearms. Taking a deep breath of the salt air I can smell the unique scent that is my mate. I feel his presence coming over closer as he makes his way up the cliff to where I lay. I make no attempt to move as he sits next to my body. I feel his hand gentle run through my hair as I turn my head to face him. He smiles down at me and I cannot help but return that smile. The way he looks at me you would think he had not seen me in ages. It's like this every time he looks at me. Clair said I have the same look upon my face whenever I look at Paul. Paul's hand caress my neck and makes it way down my back. Reaching the hem of my thin t-shirt his hand dives under and makes it was back up my back. His gentle caresses soothe me and I feel pure contentment and peace in this moment. He sits next to me in just a pair of dark green cargo shorts. My eyes follow the strings of sweat as they make their way down his strong, broad chest. I met his eyes and I see them darken as he discovered that I have decided to forgo a bra. Sitting up on my knees I lean in and give him a sweet kiss on those delicious lips. His hand, still buried under my shirt, pulls me to him causing me to straddle his thighs with my knees on either side.

"I love you Jane." He whispers against my lips before capturing them with his.

I gasp at the sudden intensity of the kiss and he takes full advantage by plunging his tongue into my mouth. My arms move on their own accord and snake their way up his strong arms and intertwine behind his neck pulling his chest flush with mine.

"I love you Paul." I finally replay as soon as he releases his death grip in me.

He smiles at me but I can tell that he has something on his mind. The joy of his smile does not reach his deep brown eyes.

"Whatever is the matter Paul?"

"I just received a call from Felix. It appears that we are needed in Europe."

"Has something happened? Has there been a change in Bella's condition?"

"He would not say. He just told me briefly that we needed to leave immediately. I have spoken with Jacob and he will be coming with us. He has missed Angela terribly and needs to see her. They are both beginning to feel the pains of separation."

"What do you mean "pains of separation"?"

"When imprints are away from each other too long their heart begins to literally ache for their mate. I have been told that it feels like there is a big hole in their chest that can never be filled without their mate. If separated for too long the pain will become too great and they will wither away until they eventually die."

"I did not know Jacob was suffering so much."

"He is very good at hiding it. He is alpha and therefore feels he needs to be strong for the pack. We spoke the other day and were making plans to send him to Europe anyway to see Angela since she cannot leave yet. We will not be joining him and leave in a few hours."

"So soon?"

"Yes. I am concerned about the lack of information Felix would give me and the sooner we get Jacob and Ang together the better."

We both stood and began to make our way down the cliffs to the little row of houses that lined the beach front. We had plans of eventually building our own home, but for now we are content renting one of the little vacation cabins. It's amazing how much Paul has changed over the past months. Were he was once filled with hatred and malice towards my people; he is now accepting and trusting. All that time ago when we had that huge fight which resulted in me completely shutting down. It was then that Paul realized just how much he was hurting both me and himself. I am so grateful for everything I have with Paul. I hope everyday that Bella will awaken and finally be able to feel and thrive in the love Demitri has for her.


	25. Chapter 24

AN: Once again a huge thanks to all my readers. It still amazes that you are still with me after all this time. And to the new additions I offer a warm welcome and thank you for giving this story a chance. It's amazing how real life seems to always trump whatever plans you may have. Sorry it has been so long but I am trying to update sooner. A very big thank you goes out to my Beta and pre-readers. You guys give me the confidence to keep putting out chapters.

* * *

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself no longer in the misty woods. I blinked several times clearing my eyes to focus upon the brown stone roof over my head. The air smelled damp and slightly stale. I could tell I was lying on a bed of sorts. It felt more like I was lying on a pile of blankets then an actual bed. I slowly untangled my arms from the blankets covering me and sat up. The sudden rush of blood made me woozy and I thought I might faint. Kicking off the blankets I raised my knees and rested my head between them as I gained my composure. A small voice alerted me to the fact that I was not alone.

"You must be Isabella."

Lifting my head I saw a little girl sitting on the makeshift bed beside me.

"I am Annabelle. I am so very happy that you are now awake."

I continued to stare at the little girl who seemed unfazed by my lack of response.

"Many people will be happy that you are awake. We have been waiting a very long time for you to wake up."

"Where am I?"

I struggled to get the words out to the young girl.

"You are here with us."

"Where is here?"

"My people live in the mountains. I have lived here my whole life. We are safe here from the bad men who want to hurt us."

A sudden clattering alerted me that we were not alone. Snapping my head up I saw two figures standing in what appeared to be a doorway. As my eyes focused more I saw that it was a man and woman. The woman quickly made her was over to me and began asking me questions in rapid succession. However I did not hear a word she uttered for I was transfixed upon the man who still stood in the doorway. There was something about him. He stared back as me as if begging me to remember and accept him. I then suddenly remembered who this man was. He was with THEM. He was there when they killed my family. He was there to deliver me to the Brothers and was there to deliver me to the Mistress. I could not think as fear roared through my body. He was here to take me back. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and felt my body shaking. The room started to swirl around me as the woman and girl tried to calm me. I did not see the man quietly and sadly slip from the room.

Demitri's POV

I sat on the outcropping of rock overlooking the valley below. I let my guilt and pain consume me. I should have known Isabella would react that way. The last time she was me was when I handed her over to the Mistress. I was there when they killed her family. I basically kidnapped her to Italy to be deliver into the hands of her torturers. She must think I am a monster. I am a monster. All that I have done…who was I to think she could possibly love me. I never gave much thought to what would happen when she finally awoke. I guess subconsciously I knew it would not be all rainbows and sunshine, but fuck I was not expecting her to react like that.

I continued to sit as just listen to the sounds of the world around me. The distinctive sounds of Felix's footsteps reached my ears long before I saw him making his way up the path to me. Without a word he sat next to me and just stared out into the valley.

"How is she?"

"She is stable now and resting comfortably. Doc had to give her a sedative to calm her down. Everything has been explained to her…well almost everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Heidi and I explained how we managed to escape with the aid of the Mistress and about the Children of the Moon. Heidi is still with her. The girl nearly tackled Heidi when Heidi and I came into the room. The poor thing has been attacked to Heidi since."

"What did you say about me?"

"Not much. We just included you in the story without any real explanations. We didn't mention the shifters either or their part in this, didn't want to completely overwhelm her. Plus I figured you would want to talk to her about that part yourself."

"She doesn't want to talk to me Felix."

"What are you talking about?"

"When she saw me she panicked. I saw the fear in her eyes. She just knows the monster."

"Give her time Demitri. She needs to see that you are on her side. The last thing that girl remembers is being brutally raped by that Romanian bastard. She is scared of everything and rightly so."

"It's hopeless Felix. I love that girl more than anything in the universe, yet she is scared shitless by me."

"Time my friend. Just give it some time. She needs to recover and find herself again. She has been locked away and tortured in that castle for so long that she is just a mere shadow of the girl that once was."

"That's just it. I am the reason this happened to her."

"No you are not. Those sick fucks in Italy are responsible. It took a long time for Heidi and I to gain Isabella's trust and even longer for both of us to forgive ourselves for what happened to her on a routine basis. We did what we could to protect her and make sure she was taken care of. Nothing we do will ever atone for our past, but the future we can fix. We are better because of her. She showed us how to not be monsters and helped us find out humanity. There is something extraordinary about that girl and I will be damned if she ever has to suffer again a day in her life. Now my friend come back to camp with me. You have been missed these past hours."

Felix stood and reached his hand out to me. Taking his hand I knew that it was going to be a very long road ahead. We made our way down into the valley and back to our home. This was life now. This was my home. Isabella was the love of my life and I was not going to give up without a fight. No matter how long it takes I will show her that I love her and will hopefully someday earn her trust. At this point I will be happy if I can get her to at least smile at me.


	26. Chapter 25

Demitri's POV

I open my eyes as the sun brings a new day into existence. It fills the small tent with the grey morning light. As I shift my eyes to the small slit at the tent's entrance, I can see the red sun lighting a fire upon the forest with the red glow of dawn. It's a brand new day and with a brand new beginning. It's a fresh start from yesterday's hardship and sorrows with the promise of today being completely different. The movement against my chest brings my attention back to the reality that lies next to me. The warm skin of her back feels like heaven against my chest against the chill of the autumn air. She releases a heavy sigh as she snuggles ever closer against me. She wraps my arms around hers while I pull her tight against me and bury my face in her soft hair. Her smell is intoxicating one that I can't even begin to convey. It reminds me of a warm summer's day...or wildflowers in a meadow.

As I run my hand over the soft skin of her arm, I trail down until my hand encompasses hers fitting perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Her soft sigh of contentment brings one to me as well. As i lay next to this beautiful woman, I was at peace, and I've never felt this way in all my years upon this Earth. The breeze lazily wrestle the flaps of the tent and fills the small area with the scent of fall. Winter is coming soon and we will need to find warmer shelter against the coming snow and cold. I once again allow my curious hands to move about, thus embarking upon a journey exploring the same body I've spent countless hours memorizing. The movements triggers her body to shift about as she unconsciously responds to my touch, causing her to move her arms under her head and allowed me to run my hand down her ribs to the small of her waist then up over the raise of her hip.

While resting my hand upon the small hilltop of her side, I sat there in giddy disbelief thinking to myself "I cannot believe that she is here beside me". There was a time when I believed all hope was lost in her ever finding her love for me. It was a time of great sorrow that has finally led to this never ending time of great love. This love we share will outshine the night sky. As I glide across the small of her waist that I have previously traveled, I brought my hand back down her hip and rest my hand upon the swell of her stomach. I can feel her heartbeat which played tunes of that of a growing child, which creates a rhythm only nature could accomplish and orchestrate to perfection.

I can hear voices approaching the tent and know that my time of peace will soon come to an end. It may be a new day, but the duties of the old must continue on. As I carefully rise up, I found my pants and quickly slip them on along with my boots, shirt and jacket. I made my way out of the tent to and was greeted by my second in command and great friend. We exchanged good mornings and began to walk down the dirt path towards today's obligations. Taking one last look at the tent and the peace I had this morning, I felt an overwhelming sadness fill my heart and consuming every though and feeling within me. The harsh sting of reality surges through me every morning as I face the new day without Isabella by my side. Every evening spent without her body curled into mine is far worse than whatever creature or fear that plagues its prey in the dark of the night. As the morning mocks me with the threat of a new day, I leave my dream world every morning praying for time to fly by because I know that when the night comes I can once again visit that world in which she is with me. Until the day she finds her love for me, this is all I can do to keep moving forward. After two agonizing years, I'm hoping that maybe today will finally be the day…


	27. Chapter 26

Bella's POV

I can't help but feel a sense of peace while venturing up this dirt path. The forest sets me at ease while keeping me calm. There's something about the smell of trees and sound of the wind running through them speaks to my soul. I am headed to my favorite place in these woods. There's an outcropping of rock that overlooks the valley below. Which is invisible to camp goers beyond the trees, but I can see it perfectly fine from where I'm standing. I often find myself up here spying on those around the camp down below. The opportunity to peak into and around the lives of others often excites me...even though it shouldn't.

After locating my perch upon the ledge, I dangle my legs over the edge and lay with my back on the warm rock and eyes to the sky. Like the lizards I often see up here, I stretch out and soak up the warm rays emitting from the sun. Fall has arrived and the air has a chill to it, but the sun is still warm from the summer and I soak up every ray I can before the winter rears its ugly sun. I closed my eyes and listened to the world around me and began to drift off.

The sound of approaching footsteps snaps me out of my dreams and sends me running for cover. Panic surges through me as I crouch behind a rather large boulder near the edge of the cliff. I try to control my breathing, but the adrenaline rush refused let me calm down. Two men round the final corner of the trail and appear from the tree line. I fixed my gaze upon them, and when my focus came to I noticed it was Felix and Demitri. My fear overrides my functions, which froze me up to the point where movement wasn't an option and I stayed in place. My hiding spot was close enough to ease drop on their conversation.

"We found them."

"Where?"

"Bangkok, Thailand."

"Thailand?"

"It wasn't on the list, but thanks to a friend of a friend we were informed that there's a new client in Bangkok who deals only at night and the girls they buy never return."

"It makes since that they would work out of Bangkok. It's a city plagued by overpopulation and a booming human trafficking industry. Anything has a price, and if you pay the right amount no one will notice if the girls don't come back."

"What is our plan then?"

"Have you told Jacob yet?"

"Yes. He was there when I got the call. He said to tell you that the Wolves are onboard with whatever you plan."

"Inform your men that we leave at dawn. I will meet with Heidi to see what our best options are and we'll meet with you in a few hours."

"Are you going to tell Bella?"

"She has a right to know and to have the option of killing them herself."

Felix nodded and walked away down the trail back to camp. Demitri remained standing on the outcropping looking in the direction of where I hid.

"Isabella I know you are behind that boulder."

For a brief second I considered not responding and pretending I was not behind the boulder, but I knew he knew I was there. You can't hide anything from those damn vampires. I stood up slowly and stepped around the large rock to stand before him.

"For the record I was here before you were."

"I know. I could smell you while walking up the hill. Why did you hide?"

"I didn't know who was coming so I panicked and hid. When I saw it was you and Felix I just stayed. I couldn't bring myself to move for some odd reason. I knew I was safe, but I failed to overcome the panic that engulfed my body. Plus I didn't want to have to explain myself."

"Why would you need to explain yourself? You are free to come up here."

"Yes, but I am hiding. They won't leave me alone."

"Who?"

"Some of the women in the camp. They seem to have taken it upon themselves to provide me with therapy, which consisted of them telling me how I'm feeling, thinking and what I should be doing to fix the issues I don't have."

Chuckling slightly to himself, Demitri stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest.

"They are just trying to help, but I will have Heidi say something to them. They should not be prying and need to respect your space and privacy. I could have hidden you away if you came to me first."

"I think I just needed some time to myself. The forest always makes me feel better."

"Please let me know next time you're going off alone."

"Alright I promise I will."

"I meant what I said to Felix."

"I know."

We stood in silence listening to the sounds of the forest around us. I always feel so safe in his arms. He always seems to be around when I need him and making sure my needs are taken care of. I know that he has a mate. Heidi told me that he loves her endlessly and that she is beautiful, but I can't help but feel attraction for him. I wonder if he feels the same for me at all or am I just some girl he feels protective of?


End file.
